The New Gaia
by Israel
Summary: A following saga to the previous fics. The daughter of Cloud and Tifa takes on her very first battle
1. Default Chapter

THE NEW GAIA  
Episode I: The Reality of a Planet  
  
So much has happened in nine years to remember... First of all, Cloud travelled to Centra and defeated Griever along with local fighters for peace. Four years after that, Cloud told Aeris, his and Tifa's daughter, that she can use magic, a mystical force that only few can use, or even learn, since then she has been training to release those spells. A year later, Aeris learned the basic level 1 spells: Fire, Blzzard, and Thunder. Four years later, Aeris learned all the Level 1 magic spells, being with the benefit of carrying magic within her, she will learn more and more spells as she keeps training. Even though she is still a magician-in-training, she uses a sword to fight, and she also knows she cannot use her magic in other place that is not Alexandria Castle, because it would endanger her life, that is another reason why she also trains as a sword fighter. Aeris Evelyn Strife will know that being a a magician is a great honor, and a great responsibility, she will live an adventure to try out, and to even master, her skills...  
*** Aeris is 15 years old, so she can use her Level 1 magic with no problems, but there are some factors that help a magician to reach Level 2, which she will learn as she grows stronger. "Father, when will I learn the Level 2 magic spells?" Aeris asked Cloud. "I don't know exactly when, but you will as your power grows, probably in about three months." Cloud answered. "You mean that I have to train for three more months?" Aeris asked. "Yes." Cloud answered, "It's a bit tough to learn magic, but don't be so afraid, you'll learn Level 3 spells the day you become 16." "That is not so encouraging..." Aeris said. "I know, I know." Cloud said, "But remember, your power increases by different circumstances, if someone hurts you badly, if you die and are then revived, or in neither of these cases, if your fury reaches unimaginable levels. It's a different story if you can control it." "I understand, Father." Aeris said, then Tifa arrived, "Mother!" "Hello, Aeris." Tifa said, and Cloud went to kiss her. "What did you brought to Aeris this time, Tifa?" Cloud asked her. "Some clothing, and I borrowed a book from the Library." Tifa said, "'The mysterious arts of magic and sword fighting'. I took it thinking about her training." "Thank you, Mother." Aeris said. "Does it bother you to train her?" Tifa asked Cloud. "Not by any means." Cloud answered, "Besides, we've both trained her since she was 10, and I get extra work because of her sword fighting, but it doesn't bother me." "Does it bother you in any ways, Aeris?" Tifa asked Aeris. "Mother, I do not see anything wrong into this, but the only problem I find is that it takes too much time to learn new magic." She answered. "It's natural, if you were 18-years old, you would learn with no problems." Tifa said. "The easier, but the most dangerous way is by fighting, that's how your mother and I learned it." Cloud explained. "Oh, well." Aeris said, "If you say it that way I think I should just keep up so that I learn Level 2 magic soon." A soldier burst into the room. "Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, there are soldiers in blue, but with machine guns!" She saidn. "Machine guns!?" Cloud said. "Why, or rather how did Shinra got here?" Tifa said, "And why are they still alive!?" "What is it?" Aeris asked. "Get ready for your first field test." Cloud said. "Yes." Aeris said. "Remember, be discreet, and don't depend too much on your magic nor your sword skills." Tifa said. "Yes, Mother." Aeris said. The three went down and drew their weapons: Tifa took her laser beam, and Cloud and Aeris their swords, Aeris did not forget to pick up a crystal Cloud gave her on her 15th birthday. "I wonder what this crystal is for...?" she thought, and followed the soldiers, and her family.  
*** Cloud and Tifa recognized them as Shinra soldiers, and they explained Aeris briefly about them. "I think I understand what you are trying to tell me, Mother." She said. "Just be careful, they can be pretty annoying." Cloud said. "Yes, Father." Aeris said. Cloud and Tifa know Aeris has no field experience, so she could probably get nervous, so they told her to remember of nine years ago when she was six years old, that she told Tifa how to destroy Galbadia Garden, besides she was witness of the battle Cloud and Griever held, which her father won. "There they are!" a soldier said, "Get them!!" "Let's have fun!" Cloud said. Cloud just slashed a soldier while Aeris casted Fire or Venom on other ones and Tifa used her laser gun or more advanced spells like Freeze (Level 4 Ice) or Flare (Level 4 Fire), they didn't brought too much trouble but they were too many. "Use the Crystal with the summon ritual we taught you!" Cloud said to Aeris. "Yes." She answered, and began to focus on the crystal. "Gray Crystal, shine! King of Dragons, awaken!!" The crystal floated high into the air and a shadow of what seemed like a Dragon covered it, the crystal shattered and Bahamut appeared in its place. "Can you give us a hand?" Aeris asked him. "That is what we Eidolons are summoned for..." Bahamut said, and began launching several Flares toward the soldiers, eventually wiping them all out. Then Bahamut disappeared and the gray crystal Aeris originally had returned to her. "That was a close one!" she said.  
*** Cloud and Tifa told Aeris the whole truth: who they are, where do they come from, their past, and what led them to stay on Gaia instead of going back to their homeworld "Cetria", so that Aeris, instead of being Gaian, she would be "Cetrian". "You mean I am not even half Gaian?" Aeris asked. "I am not from the planet that saw me grow...? I do not know my own world...?" "Aeris, you are Gaian." Tifa said, "You're Gaian because you were born here in Gaia, just because of that, the only difference is that your ascendance is not Gaian." "I do not even know where you come from!" Aeris said. "You do, but you don't remember when you went because we took you there when we got married." Cloud explained, "You were just a one-year-old." "But why didn't you took me there later?" Aeris asked angrily. "That was because there is a powerful corporation controlling it since year 2004, when you were two years old." Cloud said. "But why did you never went?" Aeris asked. "Because you're the only thing we care about since we knew you were going to be born." Tifa said, "And if you're thinking about asking why did we took you to Centra is because Gaia was being threatened." "But... but I almost lost both of you there!" Aeris said angrily, "Because of Father I did not lose you, Mother, and because of magic I did not lose Father! Now you are trying to say that it was to keep me safe!?" "And we almost lost you twice before you were even born!" Cloud said. "What?" Aeris said. "Let me explain..." Tifa said, "Your father and I were fighting Zemus, or rather, Zeromus, I'm sure you've read about him." "Yes, and?" Aeris asked. "Well, we fought him twice." Tifa said, "One was here on Gaia, he launched a dark storm and your father protected me, as a consequence, he got really injured, and died, I revived him later, but when we defeated Zeromus, your father saved me from dying in the moon, after that, we gave each other our first kiss..." "And not the last one..." Cloud said, and he went to kiss Tifa. "And... I was born... later...?" Aeris asked. "Exactly." Cloud said, "You don't know how much we suffered when we were children." "We lost our parents when we were six year olds..." Tifa said, "Your father lost his father and I lost my mother." "We weren't even adults when we ended orphans." Cloud said, "I was 16 when I lost my mother and your mother was 15 when she lost her father... they died almost at the same time..." "We weren't happy until the day I knew you were going to be born..." Tifa said, "I was really surprised that something wonderful... like a baby... would come to us so suddendly..." "But you don't know how surprised I was..." Cloud said "How surprised were you, Father?" Aeris asked Cloud. "He was so surprised he didn't knew if either kiss me or yelling..." Tifa said while laughing. "Believe her, it's true." Cloud said. "But please, I want to see your home." Aeris said, "Your old home." "All right, we'll take you there." Tifa said. "You mean it?" Aeris said. "Of course!" Cloud said, "Let's go to the Airship, you're going there again, but this time... you're going to remember you went." They went to the Invincible and pinpointed the coordinates of "Cetria".  
*** "I am so nervous!" Aeris said. "Fourteen years ago I saw you pretty calm." Tifa said. "But I was just a one-year-old, Mother." Aeris said. "That's true, but even so, when you look in a baby's face, you can know how he or she feels..." Tifa said. "Really?" Aeris asked. "You'll know when you have your own babies." Tifa answered. Cloud returned from hyperspace to get an outside view of his, and Tifa's homeworld. "Is that really your planet?" Aeris said, "It is wonderful!" "I hope it's still in good shape from the inside.." Tifa thought. Cloud and Tifa looked more worried as they approached Cetria, while Aeris was feeling more excited as they were getting closer.  
*** Cloud and Tifa looked relieved that Shinra did not change the planet's towns. "What a beautiful place..." Aeris said. "That's true, but remember why we're here." Cloud said. "Yes, I know." Aeris said. "Try not to get in trouble." Tifa said. "I understand, Mother," Aeris said. "Aeris, where do you want to go first?" Cloud asked. "I want to see your hometown." Aeris answered. "All right." Cloud said, "We're going to Nibelheim." Aeris wanted to see where her family comes from, from where did they headed to Gaia, look at the place, at the hometown, she has never watched.  
*** When they were looking at Nibelheim from the airship, Aeris was really surprised that her family came from a place like Nibelheim. "It is a pretty town, but..." Aeris said. "Seems really strange to be descendant of mere townfolk when all your life you were in a castle. That's what you were trying to say, right?" Cloud said. "Yes, Father, forgive me." Aeris said. "We understand how you feel." Tifa said, "We thought of it the same way, 'we're going to live at a place like the Alexandrian Castle when we were just townfolk', it sounded very strange too because we were very used to live like what we are: townfolk." "For nineteen years, we lived here, until sixteen years ago we moved to Gaia." Cloud said. "Now I feel like a fool..." Aeris said, "Because I was thinking you wanted things you could not have, but... Now I realize that, that you did not want me to suffer so much... Thank you, Mother... Father..." "Aeris, if you want we can go down." Cloud said. "Please, Father." Aeris said, "I... want to see... my real family..."  
*** Cloud landed the Invincible outside of the town, and the three went down, Aeris seemed surprised of that she could have lived in a town like this one. "Which was your home?" Aeris asked Cloud and Tifa. "Mine was the one northeast of the well." Tifa said. "And because of what you told me I can assume Father's home was the one to its right, is that correct?" Aeris said. "Definitely." Cloud said. "Hey!" a soldier said. "Just what we needed..." Cloud thought. Cloud and Tifa got rid of them in seconds with an astonishing speed, as much, if not more, than nine years ago. "That was amazing, Father!" Aeris said, "How did you learn that?" "We both got this thanks to keeping up with our form, and not let time get us away from training." Cloud answered. "I never thought we'd be able to keep up with our power nine years ago." Tifa said. "Don't get confident, Tifa." Cloud said, "Remember the soldiers aren't too strong unless in large numbers." "Mother, Father..." Aeris said, "Your town is pretty..." "Aeris..." Cloud said, "No one ever said that about Nibelheim before..." "You know, Aeris..." Tifa said, "You've been a good girl since the day you were born... I think we've not..." "No, Mother..." Aeris interrupted, "You have always wanted me to be a good girl... You have never forgotten about me... I know if you haven't told me about something else, I am not prepared to know about it, if you want to tell me about how powerful I could become... I will suggest you to not say it yet... I am not prepared to know that." "Aeris..." Cloud said, "That's what we're saying... you're a good girl and your attitude is just as great as your mother's..." "At first, you were angry that we never told you about your non-Gaian ascendance..." Tifa said, "But you've known how to handle it..." "Because I have been taught to respect my ancestors no matter how humble they were." Aeris said, "Besides, you are my parents and I've learned magic thanks to you..." "It was also because you showed that you wanted to use the power you have within you." Tifa said, "You used it nine years ago to remove the petrification your father had suffered, but you never knew what happened until you became 10." "I understand why you told me that four years later, Mother, Father." Aeris said. "You know, you're a long way before becoming a magician, but if you put all your desires into that, maybe you'll be fully prepared to use greater spells in six months." Cloud said. "Yes, I will be patient, because this can take many years." Aeris said. "How about we look on our old homes?" Tifa suggested. "That's a great idea, Tifa." Cloud said.  
*** Inside Cloud's home, there was a black monster with red wings, most likely a demon, unfortunately. "Do not dare step into this place..." he said, "You do not belong here..." "What do you mean by that, the only one who's not from Nibelheim is you!" Tifa said. "Don't even dare to try to get us out of MY home!" Cloud said, and launched a Blade Beam at the demon with amazing strength, enough to knock him out, however, he turned into a man of red cape, long, black hair and dark clothing, also with red eyes. "It can't be!" Tifa said, "Is that really you, Vincent?" "Surprised you?" that same man said, "No way you could have become so powerful in only sixteen years... But if you are this powerful, I am sure Tifa is slightly weaker than you are..." "Aeris is a strong magician and sword fighter, however, she still needs more experience, learn new spells and skills, and grow stronger as she does." Cloud said. "You are talking about the blonde girl next to you?" Vincent said, "I don't understand how can you be with two and one does not get jealous..." "Because I am their daughter!" Aeris said. "What?" Vincent said, "You... have a daughter... I guess so much happened in sixteen years, how old is she?" "She's 15 years old, in few months she'll be 16, considering it's September on Gaia." Tifa said. "I notice you stayed at Alexandria." Vincent said, "Here on Cetra it's November." "Why were you on my old home, Vincent?" Cloud suddendly asked Vincent. "Becuase an older couple asked me to guard the house." He answered, "How old are you?" "I'm 36, Tifa's 35." Cloud said. "Then this young girl who curiously has the same hair and eye color as Cloud was born in the year you were supposed to become 21 and 20 respectively." Vincent said. "Yes." Aeris said, "Um... do you know people who were with Father before he went to Gaia?" "Yes." Vincent said, "I don't know if you have met them, but one is a pilot, the other a rebel, another one is a ninja, another is a red lion and the last one is a cat on top of a huge Moogle." "Yes." Aeris said, "I had met them nine years ago in the planet Centra. They said bad things about Father." "Just tell me what they said." Vincent said, "Let her speak, Cloud." "I'm not interrupting her," Cloud said. "They said Father is a bad person who only worries about himself and that would never tell anyone how he feels and that he has no sense of humor." Aeris said, "They also said that Mother changed the way he is in the seven years they'd been together by then, now they have 16 years together." "I'm not going to tell you they are wrong..." Vincent said, "In fact, I know the same Cloud they know, it is pretty strange, even for me to see him with a family, with such an educated 15-year old daughter and that worries about that family he and Tifa procreated." "As much as I can remember, the only Father that I know is not how they mentioned him." Aeris said, "I'd tell you that he was always the person I have talked to and listened to my whole life but I do not remember the very first years of it. Mother says he always wanted to be with me and with her, and that he was very good with both of us." "That's because he's always been like that to me..." Tifa interrupted, "I was injured when we went to live together to Alexandria, he took care of me the whole time, and he was always kissing me, holding my hands... touching my face and my hair... Cloud never wanted me to leave him, nor did I want to leave him, especially when I knew that I was gonna have Aeris... he was greater since then... and we both decided to choose that name... but when she was born... he looked happier than ever... he told me that he never wanted to leave me ever again, and now that Aeris was there, he always said such cute things to me, and he asked me for marriage... there was never a time when the three of us weren't at the same place at the same time, and Cloud, he truly's been a great father... a wonderful boyfriend... and an even greater husband..." "I love you, Tifa..." Cloud said. "I also love you, Cloud..." Tifa said. "Aeris, just tell me something..." Vincent said, "Has your father ever given you time to be alone?" "Anytime I ask him." Aeris said, "Before we went to Centra he took me to a fair that stands every year one day after he and Mother defeated Zeromus, I have read much about that myself." "Tell me your full name, Aeris, I don't believe it is only Aeris Strife." Vincent said. "No, it is actually Aeris Evelyn Strife." Aeris explained, "I do not know what you may think but I like it myself." "Doesn't sound anything bad." Vincent said, "I believe it suits you perfectly." "Anyway, Vincent, who were the people who told you to stay here?" Cloud asked. "They said they are related to you..." Vincent answered. "No...!" Cloud said, "That's not possible, are you sure?" "Completely." Vincent said. "Vincent, did you saw someone coming out of my home?" Tifa asked. "Yes." Vincent said, "They asked me if I had seen you, Tifa." "Cloud..." Tifa said, "I hope we don't have to see them again..." "Why?" Cloud said, "You got along with your parents greatly, so did I, but... in a manner of speaking, you're right. They'll never approve us once they know we have a daughter and we're married." "Aeris, I think we should go." Tifa said, "Thank you for everything, Vincent." They immediately boarded the Invincible and left the Nibel region, traveling to the western-most continent.  
*** "Where are we heading to next, Father?" Aeris asked. "This is a resort town, it's called Wutai, many tourists come around every day of the year, they say Leviathan, the Water Eidolon, is the main symbol of the town, along with the statue of Da-Chao." Cloud answered. "Wow..." Aeris said, "You truly had some places in your planet..." "Anyway, I think Gaia's even prettier..." Tifa said. "You're right." Cloud said. "You are saying that because I was born there, right?" Aeris asked. "Of course not!" Tifa said, "We liked that planet, so we decided never to come back, but you asked us to return here." "Oh... my dearest apologies..." Aeris said. "No problem, Aeris." Cloud said, "Let's go down." Cloud landed outside Wutai, and went in along with Tifa and Aeris.  
*** "Wow..." Aeris said, "It's pretty, but I like Nibelheim better..." "Probably we had no rivers or anything like this, but if you prefer our hometown, not so bad." Tifa said. "Let's go to the house past that stairway." Cloud said. "Cloud, isn't that...?" Tifa whispered to him. "I know but Aeris wants to know this world, right?" Cloud whispered back, "Anyway I doubt Yuffie still knows who we are, or who Aeris is..." They entered the house, and saw a girl dressed like a ninja armed with a large shuriken. "What are you doing here?" she said. "You recognized us, Yuffie?" Cloud asked. "Of course I did!" Yuffie answered, "I never forget a face! And you're the little girl I saw with the others nine years ago!" "She truly has memory!" Aeris said. "I don't believe it, Yuffie!" Tifa said, "You didn't saw us in nine years and you still remember who we are." "But of course I do!" Yuffie said, "Your name is Aeris, right? How've you grown..." "I haven't grown so much..." Aeris said, "I am only 15 years old." "True." Yuffie said, "By the way, has Cloud suffered any 'minor' changes?" "Yuffie!" Tifa said, "Like I told you nine years ago: Cloud has always been the same person I've known for my whole life, even when we were all together!" "She knows me more than you do, so believe her." Cloud said, with a smile covering his face. "I see..." Yuffie said, "If you smile then that means you're the same Cloud I saw nine years ago." "Stop saying he changed!" Tifa said, "We're here because Aeris wanted to know our homeworld." "Oh..." Yuffie said, "So you grew curious about this planet?" "Yes, something like that..." Aeris said. "Hmm... I think if you want to keep watching it, you'd best leave, because there'll be a group of soldiers coming to Wutai." Yuffie said. "How did they know we're here?" Cloud asked. "Everything can be seen from the top of the Shinra Building, remember?" Yuffie answered. "No way!" Tifa said, "Let's go, Cloud, Aeris." They immediately left Wutai and boarded the Invincible to head north.  
*** "Where will we go next, Father?" Aeris asked. "We won't stop this time, instead, I'll show you from here so keep in mind where the places are." Cloud answered. "All right..." Aeris said, a bit dissapointed. Cloud showed Aeris the Bone Village, located in the middle of a forest, a bit to the north, the City of the Ancients, and going to the northern snow plains, Icicle Inn, the Great Glacier and the Northern Cave, also known as the Crater, home of the Whirlwind Maze. "These places are good, but... strange..." Aeris said. "I know." Tifa said, "But in the end, they're places..." "Right." Cloud said, "I'm going to show you the eastern continent." "Cloud!" Tifa said, "In that continent is Midgar!" "I know." Cloud said, "But I know how to approach it, believe me." "Is there something wrong with that continent?" Aeris asked. "That's the continent Shinra's in." Tifa answered. "Um, maybe we shouldn't be going there, it is very dangerous..." Aeris said. "No problem, Aeris, trust me." Cloud said. "Of course, Father." Aeris said.  
*** As Cloud began to approach the continent, he flew away and got the Invincible to reach in from the Junon region. "There's only that town in the continent, the other is the city of Midgar, where Shinra has its HQ." Tifa explained. "But there's a Chocobo farm on the other side..." Cloud said. "Really!?" Aeris said, "Are you sure there is a Chocobo farm in this continent!?" "Definitely." Cloud said, convinced Aeris would want to go there. "Please, Father, please take us there, all right?" Aeris said, "I promise I'll clean up my room every day from now on, but please let us go to the farm...!" "All right, Aeris, no problem." Cloud said, "I was intending to take you there, anyway!" Aeris got even more excited than ever, because she was going to see a place full of Chocobos, she has seen some, rarely, though.  
*** Aeris went down running, and she saw four Chocobos in the corral outside, and stayed watching them. "Hey, guys." An adult about 23 years old said, coming out of a stable. "Billy?" Cloud said. "So you remember me?" Billy asked, "Let me tell you something, the Chocobos you raised are still pretty healthy and all, but I doubt they remember you, I mean, you were gone for 17 years..." "I know, I won't demand anything from them." Cloud said. "You raised some?" Aeris asked, "I want to see them. Can I, please?" "Sure, no problem, they're inside." Billy said. "Father?" Aeris asked. "Be my guest." Cloud said, "Tifa and I are going there, anyway." "Then let us go in, Father!" Aeris said, and ran to the stable. "Is she your daughter?" Billy asked. "Yeah." Cloud said. "She seems like an impatient one, but believe me, she's a very good girl." Tifa said, "She gets like that only when she is very excited about something." "I think we'd best go in, just to prevent the Chocobos from pecking her." Billy said. And they all went on the stable.  
*** Cloud saw a green, a blue, a black and a gold Chocobo with Aeris, all being praised by the Gaian girl. "It seems they liked her." Cloud said. "I think so..." Tifa said. "They are just so cute..." Aeris said. A machine gun firing was heard outside of the stable. "Oh, no..." Billy said, "Chole..." "Let's check it out." Cloud said, and everyone went outside, but Aeris left the Chocobos some greens for them to eat.  
*** "Shinra soldiers!?" Cloud said. "Thought you'd get away?" a soldier said, "There exist tracers..." "It can't be!" Tifa said, "No wonder they knew we went to Wutai!" "The Chocobos..." Aeris said, walking slowly towards one of them the soldiers killed. "Look, you may be ten, but we're even stronger than you may think!" Cloud said. "Against ten of us?" a soldier asked sarcastically, and Cloud responded blowing away four of them with his Finishing Touch. "So?" a soldier kept daring, "That doesn't scare us!" "You..." Aeris said, "You had no reason to kill innocent animals...!" "Uh, what's this?" a soldier said, "The girl's getting sentimental, bring her a towel!" "You do not have the right to destroy everything that you dislike to see!" Aeris said angrily, "The Chocobos, too, are living things! You cannot go around killing every life-form that you see, that's inhuman!!" "And who's gonna stop us? You?" the soldier said. "I won't allow you to keep slaughtering every living thing you first look at!" Aeris said, and unleashed her fury, beggining to use stronger spells than the ones she knows right now, "Fira! Blizzara! Thundara! Poison! Light! Mist! Watera! Aera! Quakera!" All these strong spells wiped out the Shinra soldiers, and with the few strength she had left she used Life on the Chocobos, falling unconscious afterwards. Cloud and Tifa took her to the house next to the stable and put her in a bed.  
*** "Is she going to be all right, Cloud?" Tifa asked. "She will, she just overused her strength..." Cloud answered, "I can't believe she learned the Level 2 spells just by unleashing her anger... that means if she goes into a rage again she could become even stronger than she just became..." "Mother... Father... is everyone... all right...?" Aeris asked, still weak. "No problem, Aeris..." Tifa said, "Thanks to you, the Chocobos mainly, and everyone, are safe." "That comforts me..." Aeris said, "Father... is this... what happens... to a Cetrian if... he or she... loses it?" "I was explaining that to you, remember?" Cloud said, "If you recieve fatal injuries and recover, if you die and revive, or if your fury grows incredibly, you'll gain more strength." "I see..." Aeris said. "We've taken a decision, Aeris." Tifa said, "When you recover fully, we're heading to the Shinra Building." "But... isn't it dangerous... to go in the Invincible...?" Aeris said. "I know." Cloud said, "So we're borrowing some Chocobos and head to Midgar from here. The lower gates are locked, but I have a Gate 07 card, which leads to Sector 5, in Sector 6 is the sneaky road in." "Get some rest, Aeris." Tifa said, "We'll do the same, and in the night, we're heading to Shinra Headquarters!" "Yes, Mother... got it..." Aeris said, and fell asleep, Cloud and Tifa went to bed as well.  
*** The night fell, Cloud, Tifa and Aeris, fully rested, took three Chocobos and left the farm. Also, so that Aeris does not lose her crystal, Cloud attached it to a small rope and made her a necklace. "I'll warn you something, Aeris: that crystal is very close to your heart, so depending on your heartbeat, it will shine. What I mean is, if you're all right, the crystal won't glow, if you're in love or are about to die, it'll start blinking, and if you die the crystal will stop blinking. It's like one of those vital sign scanners." Cloud explained to his daughter. "Got it, Father!" Aeris said, and followed her parents through the road to the west of the farm, a road that leads to the home of the Mako reactors, and home to the Shinra, Inc. Headquarters: the city of Midgar. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Cloud said. "I, too, have a bad feeling, Father." Aeris said. "I feel the same, too." Tifa said, "Let's head to Gate 07 to get this over with..." "Right." Cloud said, and the three headed close to the city and went around until they reached Gate 07, where Cloud used his card, and went inside a place that brings him some memories.  
*** "Let's see what changes has the church suffered." Cloud said, and led Tifa and Aeris into a church he fell into 17 years ago. "At least no one forgot about this place." Tifa said, "I mean they remodeled everything..." "What are those flowers doing there, Father?" Aeris said. "Someone planted them 17 years ago..." Cloud answered, while he remembered that he fell on them, and met the person who died in Cloud's first adventure, the woman who he thought of when naming his daughter. "Good thing they were kept up to now." Tifa said. "I think we should head to get rid of Shinra before anything happens." Aeris said. "You're right." Cloud said, "Don't get too separated from us, we'll show you the way there." "Understood, Father." Aeris said, and followed her parents out of the church, through the still incomplete Sector 6 and Wall Market, until the three climbed up a long tube that led up through some useless machinery maze.  
*** Meawhile... "So..." a blond man dressed all in white, "No one knows where those three are..." "No, President." A scientist said, "However something tells me they'll come for her." "You already have the SOLDIER members close to her?" the blond man asked the scientist. "Yes, sir." He answered, "I made sure they were 1st Class to make sure those people don't free her." "Do you think she'll be useful?" the man asked. "She's powerful, but not as much as her mother Ifalna was, though." The scientist answered, "Too bad Jenova isn't here anymore to make her cooperate by force. After all, the Ancients fear her." "That's the bad thing." The man said, "Find a way to make her talk." "By the way..." the scientist said, "I've heard rumors that Ifalna was seen at Icicle Inn, with Professor Gast beside her." "I doubt it." The man said, "As far as we know, everyone who died 17 years ago was revived nine years ago... I doubt they're alive." "You're right." The scientist said, "I don't know why, but I think I've seen two of them before..." "Don't worry about that." The man said, "Go back to your work, I want results for tomorrow." "Got it..." the scientist said, "Mister President..."  
*** Cloud, Tifa and Aeris have reached the Sector 0, home to the Shinra Building, the place they were looking for to put an end to the worldwide slaughter the soldiers make. "Where do we go in from, Father?" Aeris asked. "The route to the left is the sneaky one but it's quite long..." Cloud answered. "I think we should go through the front, but cautiously." Tifa suggested. "I agree with you, Mother." Aeris said. "Let's do it!" Cloud said, and he and Aeris drew their swords while Tifa stretched her arms, and ran across the front door. "Intruders!" A soldier armed with a blade said, "Get them!" "Aren't those...?" Tifa said. "They're from SOLDIER!" Cloud said, "Just what we needed..." "You won't get past here!" a soldier said, "We may be from the 3rd Class members but still..." "So they're from 3rd..." Cloud said, "At least they aren't 2nd or 1st so there shouldn't be no problem." "I am ready!" Aeris said. "I am too!" Tifa said. "Well then, let's go!" Cloud said, and they charged at the soldiers.  
*** Meanwhile, the Shinra scientist was still working on his "experiment". "So, you still refuse to cooperate?" he said, " Listen to me: being an Ancient isn't going to save you from taking part in my work!" "Even so..." a woman inside a capsule said, "I won't help you no matter... what you do to me..." "You sound so weak..." the scientist said, "I'd suggest you help me because you don't have much time left." "And?" the woman said, "Kill me if you want... you won't change anything... I should be dead, you should too..." "You'd best keep quiet about that." The scientist said, "If you don't cooperate with my experiment you won't leave me any other choice than using a sedative... and let me remind you that doesn't kill..." "I won't... talk..." the woman said, "No matter... what you try..."  
*** "Wasn't too much trouble..." Cloud said. "Father, what is this?" Aeris asked, holding a card. "Let me see..." Cloud said, "A key card up to floor 67? Better than nothing, I guess..." "Is it for this building?" Aeris asked. "Yes, Aeris." Tifa answered, "I'll insert it into the slot beside the elevator..." It worked, the card brought an elevator, and Cloud chose Floor 67 and there get the next card. After the family arrived, they headed left looking for the Floor 68 card, but with no luck, they decided to use the elevator close to them, which led to the upper floor. "Better than nothing, I guess..." Cloud said. "They haven't changed anything at all..." Tifa said, "I hope we can get to the top floor and finish this once and for all..." "Mother, Father... what should we do if we get caught?" Aeris asked. "Get furious, Aeris." Cloud said. "What?" Aeris asked. "Get furious, should something happen..." Cloud answered, "If you do, you'll become even stronger than what you are now, and you do stand a chance, because in your crystal lies the power of an Eidolon..." "I understand, Father." Aeris said. "Aeris..." Tifa said, "If you knew how powerful you'd become if you get furious again... I don't even want to imagine..." "Mother..." Aeris said, and the elevator stopped, and the three went out of it and hid close to the computers that were on their side of the room.  
*** "More members from SOLDIER?" Cloud said, "They dress purple... they must be the 1st Class ones..." "What can we do then, Cloud?" Tifa asked. "I'm thinking, Tifa..." Cloud answered, "I think I got a smoke bomb from one of the other soldiers... yes, I have it right here..." "What is your plan?" Aeris asked Cloud. "I'm going to launch the bomb so it creates a smokescreen, then we'll attack the soldiers and search them if anyone has a floor 69 card." Cloud answered. "Now that does not sound very simple..." Aeris said. "I know, but it's better than nothing..." Tifa said. Cloud threw the smoke bomb to the center of the room's area, the smokescreen was succesfully created, and he, Tifa and Aeris attacked the soldiers when they were unable to see anything. "Father..." Aeris said, "There is someone inside the container..." "Your mother and I are going to check out the soldiers, Aeris, why don't you get her out?" Cloud said. "Yes." Aeris said. Aeris blew the container door open with her magic and got out the unconscious woman, she was wearing pink and had long hair. "Cloud..." Tifa said, "Isn't she...?" "You're right, but..." Cloud said, "How can this be? So suddendly everyone revived: Vincent, Shinra, and her..." "You don't think...?" Tifa asked. "Maybe even he's alive too!" Cloud said. "What are you talking about?" Aeris asked. "About some things that occurred 17 years ago, Aeris, nothing important." Tifa answered. "You are hiding something from me again, is that it?" Aeris asked. "Aeris." Cloud said, "You should understand that adults talk about personal things too." "I know, but..." Aeris said. "Enough talk then!" Tifa interrupted. "What... happened...?" the woman in pink said. "You are not hurt?" Aeris asked. "No, but... Cloud...? Tifa...?" the woman said. "Why does she know you?" Aeris asked. "We met her 17 years ago, her name's the same as yours." Cloud answered. "Her name is Aeris?" Aeris said, "I do not believe it! I actually have a namesake!" "How strange to see you again..." the other Aeris said. "I know." Tifa said, "But I think you'd best leave, we're going to put an end to this." "I'm going too." The Aeris in pink said, "By the way who is that girl?" "She's a Gaian, 15 years old. Her name is Aeris Evelyn." Cloud said. "Hello." Aeris said. "My full name is Aeris Gains... Gast, I mean." The other Aeris said, "I'm pleased to meet you." "A pleasure for me too." Aeris said, "Um, so that there is no confusion, may I suggest you use my middle name when you talk to me?" "Doesn't sound like a bad idea, but we're used to talk to you using only your first name." Cloud said. "I know, but... sometimes we have to get used to new things..." Aeris Evelyn said. "Shouldn't we get going?" Tifa suggested, and everyone followed her all the way to Floor 70.  
*** They reached the top floor, and, unsurprisingly, they found Rufus Shinra, the President of the company. "So..." Cloud said, "Again, you want what you couldn't have 17 years ago..." "And?" Rufus said, "You don't know that I have my trump card this time, it seems..." "What are you talking about?" Tifa said. "Bring him in." Rufus ordered a soldier, who brought a man in a black cape, he had green-blue eyes and long, silver hair. "No...!" Aeris said. "Who is that?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "This... this can't be...!" Tifa said, "I knew it!" Cloud said, "Sephiroth!" "I don't see you so surprised, Cloud." Sephiroth said, "Could be because you had some 'feeling' like you say?" "Look, Sephiroth, I don't want things to turn out wrong." Cloud said, "I came to spend some time with Tifa and comes Shinra and we're right here." "Cloud." Sephiroth said, "You had a personal reason to have come here, and it was not because you wanted to spend time with Tifa, you can't fool me. If you are trying to tell me you just started up something with her, I don't believe you because you're aged enough to have a family already..." "Sephiroth." Cloud said, "I'm telling you that I came to spend some time with her, and you know I've rarely lied." "Hehehehe... I know that." Sephiroth said, "Still..." "Quit babbling and destroy them!!!" Rufus ordered. "Hey, I never joined up again to follow your orders!" Sephiroth said. "What!?" Rufus said. "Exactly..." Sephiroth said, "I just joined because I heard that Cloud came back. I have wanted all these years to fight him again... Especially because of the humilliation that I felt after..." "After our fight 17 years ago?" Cloud said, "Don't be ridiculous, Sephiroth, you know you had that one lost!" "Shut up!" Sephiroth said, "All I wanted all these years was... to get a new battle with you... I didn't fight you after that because I realized that if I let Ark destroy this planet I would never had any chance to battle you again!! And thanks to Zemus, I never fought you on Gaia 16 years ago... but now... now I have a chance... a chance to fight you again... to recover that which belongs to me... I am this planet's most powerful warrior!!!" "Sephiroth." Cloud said, "If that felt humilliating for you on that time, I doubt you'd want to now." "Shut up, Cloud!!!" Sephiroth said and drew his Masamune, "I'm going to defeat you this time!!!" "Sephiroth... this is just a question: how important is that pride for you?" Cloud asked, "In Gaia, thay say I'm the greatest fighter that ever existed, and I'm not happy to be taken that way, I don't like that everyone looks at me as someone distinct when we're all human, when no one has limits..." "Well, I'm not like you!!!" Sephiroth said, "Draw!!!" Cloud drew his sword, knowing he had no choice. The battle of pride is about to start; Sephiroth: the top-ranking SOLDIER officer in Shinra, and Cloud: the most powerful fighter of all Gaia, are the protagonists.  
*** Sephiroth got the first strike, but Cloud easily moved out of the way, with little trouble. "What!?" Sephiroth said. "I wouldn't keep up if I were you, Sephiroth." Cloud said, "I don't want to do anything to you, believe me. If I wanted to I would've already defeated you..." "Shut up!!!" Sephiroth said, and attacked Cloud with all his might, but Cloud again moved with no problems. "Sephiroth, I don't want to fight you." Cloud said, "Look, I didn't came here for a rematch with you, nor to fight anyone. I wanted some time with Tifa, do you get it?" "I don't care if you want to fight or not!!!" Sephiroth said, "I am going to defeat you!!!" "...You leave me no choice..." Cloud said, he ran towards Sephiroth at an incredible speed, and slashed him terribly, Sephiroth fell to the ground. "I told you..." Cloud said, "I didn't wanted to do that to you..." "You...!!!" Sephiroth said, "You grew this powerful... in sixteen years...!?" "I never wanted to pick a fight here." Cloud said, "I haven't fought any type of battle in nine years... I'm not the kind of person who goes around, provoking everyone just to fight. I'm not like that." "I'm not allowing you to defeat me again..." Sephiroth said. "Don't insist, Sephiroth!" Cloud said, "Stop it, I don't want to do it!" "Cloud..." Tifa thought, "Don't let him learn your movements... even though I believe he already knows you enough to..." "Do not... let him defeat you, Father..." Aeris Evelyn thought. "I don't believe this..." Aeris said, "He doesn't look that powerful..." "So much has happened, Aeris..." Tifa said, "You don't imagine what..." Sephiroth kept attacking Cloud, who just kept moving around, and blocking Sephiroth's attacks when necessary, and with minimal effort, but never attacking, he never raised his sword to do harm to his rival-in-turn. Clearly he did not wish to fight Sephiroth, who relentlessly attacked, always unsuccesful to land a hit. "You're not going to defeat me!!!" Sephiroth said, then attacked Cloud, who just moved out of the way. "Stop already, Sephiroth!" Cloud said, "You won't gain anything out of this!" "Why don't you just stop talking and fight!?" Sephiroth said. "Because I don' want to hurt you!" Cloud said, "I didn't came here to fight, and even if I did, I wouldn't be fighting you!" "No... I will not quit..." Sephiroth said, "I won't quit until I defeat you...!" Cloud moved yet again to dodge one more of Sephiroth's attacks, but this time, instead of letting him go get him, Cloud attacked Sephiroth yet again, just with that he was knocked unconscious. "I hope you understand someday, Sephiroth..." Cloud thought, "Titles aren't made to be kept forever... they're just... recognizements you recieve for your work, for your effort placed on what you plan for the future... but there'll be always someone who... who'll fight and defeat you in a battle... I haven't told her yet, but I want my daughter to be stronger than me... She'll eventually make it, I'm sure of it... and as for you... just learn that... that's all I ask you..." "Cloud..." Tifa said, and approached him. "He... he's still alive, though..." Cloud said. "Why?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "Cloud, personally I think you should've killed him." Aeris said. "Aeris." Cloud said, "I couldn't do that, no matter how much he hurt me in the past. I know who he is, but that doesn't mean he has to die like this... I never wanted to fight him in the first place, and he wasn't the one I came to fight with either... I only fight if necessary, not for personal reasons... I have more important responsibilities than fighting here and there..." "What do you mean?" Aeris asked. "Sephiroth's a human too." Cloud said, "He went through that same genetic nightmare: Jenova cells, the Mako energy injection... everything... In that sense, I'm just the same as him..." "You're right..." Tifa said, "But you're the opposite of Sephiroth in one way: you have a reason to live..." "You're right, Tifa, but..." Cloud said, "He just lived to fight... he lived to regain his pride... he practically... he's looking for someone to kill him... I couldn't be that one, though... I don't have the right to rip away his right to live..." "That's such an emotional speech..." Rufus said, "But you still won't stop Shinra!" "What'll you do now?" Tifa said, "Send in your dogs?" "Bring the sorcerer." Rufus said, "The 'dark' one, of course..." "Sorcerer!?" Aeris Evelyn said. "No way!" Aeris said, "Sorcerers don't exist since the time the Ancients were the only inhabitants of this planet!" "He's a different type of sorcerer..." Rufus said, "He can release the dark side of specific people..." "What does that mean...?" Tifa said. "You called?" A man dressed with a maroon cloak, his face filled of clownish painting, and brown hair to complete his description appeared. "Show those three what you're made of." Rufus said. "I'm surprised that you made it this far." The sorcerer said, "My name is Kefka, and you're not getting past me!" "Stand back." Cloud said. "Are you sure?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "He seems very powerful." Aeris said. "Be careful, Cloud..." Tifa said. "No problem..." Cloud said. "You look like if you'd be concealing quite some power..." Kefka said, "But... that won't help you." "Say whatever you want." Cloud said, "I'm fighting you, got it?"  
*** Cloud began to fight with his magic, mainly Flare and Holy, hurting Kefka. He counterattacked with Shadow Flare, making some harm to Cloud, but the battle kept up intensefully fought by both persons. "I doubt that he can take the fight with all his power at this rhytm." Aeris said, "How old is he?" "He's 36 years old, Aeris." Tifa said. "Then, he will not take that power for too long..." Aeris said. "Why not?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "Because when one person gets past age 32, he or she reaches the limit of strength." Aeris explained. "And in Cloud's case?" Tifa asked. "His power grew even greater than I thought it would." Aeris said, "And since he fought Sephiroth using that power, I can say he has to defeat that sorcerer in at least... 5 minutes... You're slightly weaker than him, Tifa, and if he's 36 I can suppose you're 35." "Exactly." Tifa said. "You'd take at least eight minutes considering those details. But the magician is still stronger than you." Aeris said. "And what about me?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "You're 15. So you've got no limits right now, and your power can raise in an impressive manner in 17 years." Aeris said. "Wow..." Aeris Evelyn said. Cloud was beggining to feel tired, although he attacked with the same strength, he felt unable to control his powers, deciding to reduce his potency to be able to keep up, unfortunately, the effects of his aging were starting to affect him. "Just as I thought!" Aeris said. "It is happening!!!" Aeris Evelyn said. "I'm not giving up...!" Cloud said, greatly exhausted. "Well, you should." Kefka said, "You're doing no good to yourself fighting like that..." "Shut up!" Cloud said, "I'm not going to..." "This will be simple..." Kefka said, "Let me show you something... Shadow Flare!!!" Cloud could not take even half of such power, and he was easily defeated, blown away to where Sephiroth was laying, unconscious as well. "Cloud!!" Aeris and Tifa said. "No!!!" Aeris Evelyn said. "Who's next?" Kefka said. "You...!" Tifa said. "Tifa, wait." Aeris said, "I suggest you don't let your emotions control you. If you do..." Tifa just went to attack Kefka and Aeris was trying to stop her, but the sorcerer had plans for them. "Where should I warp you both to?" Kefka said, "Oh, yes! Nibelheim sounds like a wonderful idea!" He then made a hole appear, which took in Tifa and Aeris, while Aeris Evelyn was being witness of all this. However she had her fists closed, meaning she was furious. "You know, now that I have the dark crystals in my possesion, I only want to meld both this planet, and Gaia." Kefka said. "What for?" Rufus asked. "I'm trying to return Gaia to its original state..." Kefka said. "Hey, that's not why I got you here!" Rufus said. "What do I care?" Kefka said, "I don't need you anymore so I should finish you off before you try anything stupid." "Don't you dare!" Rufus said. "Why not?" Kefka said, "Shadow Flare!!!" This time, it attacked the President of Shinra, who was simply killed by that single attack. "Why are you doing this!?" Aeris Evelyn said, "There is absolutely nothing you can hope to gain out of this!" "On the contrary..." Kekfa said, "I do hope to gain something out of this, you see, both planets used to be one..." "Used to?" Aeris asked. "Yes..." Kefka said, "If I meld both planets again, then they'll be mine!" "That is all!?" Aeris said, "So you think the Gaians will allow you to!?" "I've indeed heard they're die-hard..." Kefka said, "But still even they can resign..." "They are not so easy to manipulate!!!" Aeris said, "I know that because, althought my family is from this planet, I am Gaian, and I have spent all my life with them, as a result, I won't give up until I defeat you!!!" "Why don't you try?" Kefka said.  
*** Kefka fired many Shadow Flares one after another, but Aeris avoided them with a more-than-amazing speed. "What the...!?" Kefka said. "You're not going to get away with this!" Aeris said, and attacked with the Meteorain, a skill she always practiced, but never worked. Now it did, due to Aeris' fury, and obviously, her new powers. "How...!?" Kefka said, "It's impossible...! A girl can't have... such power...!" "You would better believe it!" Aeris said, "You are ending now!!!" "Her eyes..." Kefka thought, while glancing at the young girl, "She has Mako energy too... and she's furious so she should be no problem to control, she will be a great asset, hahahahahaha!!!" He then raised his hand towards Aeris, however, he saw something strange: Aeris did not suffer any change. "What!?" Kefka thought, "I can't manipulate her!? But she... but I can control anyone with Mako energy unless... unless they recieved it by genetical means, like the black-caped guy..." "What were you trying to do?" Aeris said, "You didn't have the strength to do anything?" "Maybe the blond one did receive Mako energy artificially..." Kefka thought, "I wonder how would she take it?" "Then I will attack you again!" Aeris said, "Firaga! Blizzaga! Thundaga! Quakega! Waterga! Holy! Ultima!" Kefka was terribly hurt, but not enough to be knocked out for Aeris' misfortune, and he already prepared a counterattack. "You... you stupid girl..." Kefka said, "I'll make you meet my anger... Shadow Flare!!!" He fired an even more powerful flare than the ones he launched to Aeris a while ago, she was unable to dodge it, and she fell unconscious after its explosion. "Soldiers." Kefka said to a group of Shinra soldiers that got to the top floor, "Take the girl to one of the cells, the normal ones, of course, heal your leader and as for him... take him to the research section... we'll have a new member in the army... hahahahahaha!!!" As Kefka finished giving his orders, he used the dark crystals, which after completing a ritual to meld Gaia and Cetria shattered and the planet, along with its moon, was moving towards Gaia at an incredible speed, that the planets were melded in just seconds.  
*** Aeris was jailed inside the Shinra Building, had her sword taken away along wiht her crystal, unfortunately it was the guard outside that kept her things under custody, she is thinking of a way to get out without drawing the attention, but in a building it is quite hard to achieve this. "This is just great..." Aeris thought, "I was unconscious for two days... I am sure Mother is worried about me, but... what happened to Father? He isn't in one of the cells... I am worried about him... " "Don't worry." The soldier said, "You won't be alive for long, believe me." "So now that I no longer have my sword..." Aeris thought, while she was searching around her neck, "My crystal! It's gone!! The gift I received from my family when I became 15... I am never going to forgive these persons...!!!" As she was lost in thought, she heard something coming out of her cell, it was the guard, it seemed like if he was attacked by something, then, a figure opened Aeris' cell. "What do yuo want with me!?" She said, "You did not have enough with what Father did to you!?" "I did not come here to fight." The man said, "You'd better come." "Like if I will!" Aeris said, while she raised her hands and was concentrating a spell, "You'd better stay away from me!" "Is this yours?" The man asked, holding a sword and a crystal. "Those are my...!" Aeris said, and lowered her hands, "You... why are you helping me?" "Cloud taught me an important thing:" The man said, "One's titles are mere recognizements, nothing as important as another human to share your life with. I finally understand what he meant." "Your name is Sephiroth, correct?" Aeris asked, while she took her sword and made her necklace again. "Yes." Sephiroth said, "I notice great qualities in you. How old are you?" "I am 15." Aeris said, "I will be 16 in a few months." "How appropriate." Sephiroth said, "You have very little experience as a fighter, so the least I can suggest is that you put all you know to good use." "I am not a bad fighter just because I am young!" Aeris said. "I know that." Sephiroth said, "What's your name?" "Aeris Evelyn." Aeris said, "But everyone calls me Aeris." "When I entered you mentioned the word 'father'..." Sephiroth said, "I see why now... your eyes... they're exactly the same ones he has." "Is there anything wrong with my eyes?" Aeris asked. "No." Sephiroth answered, "By the way, do you know how to get out of here?" "I can only think about the stairs from the floor 59..." Aeris said, "And through the front door..." "Then our only option is the stairs..." Sephiroth said. "What do you have in mind?" Aeris asked. "First, we have to get out of this floor." Sephiroth answered. Aeris and Sephiroth left the cell section of Floor 67, and went all the way down to Floor 60, where they were surprised by a soldier army, with Kefka leading them. "What an amazing surprise!" He said, "That girl, and Sephiroth, the strongest soldier in all the army... a traitor!" "You'd better get out of the way!" Sephiroth said. "Since there's on;y two of you... and twenty of us, you're in quite a disadvantage..." "I've had worse!" Sephiroth said. "Um, Sephiroth, we should head back up, I have a plan." Aeris interrupted. "What do you have in mind?" Sephiroth asked. "First, we have to head all the way up!" Aeris said, and ran back up the stairway, followed by Sephiroth. "After them!" Kefka ordered and he, along with all the soldiers, went up after them.  
*** Aeris and Sephiroth were running as fast as they could in normal speed, chased by Kefka and his soldiers from floors 61 to 67, where they headed up through the research elevator after fighting for a while. Once in Floor 68 they ran at full speed to the stairs, and headed up to Floor 69, almost reached by Kefka. Once in Floor 70, they went out to the balcony, where they were surrounded by the soldiers and Kefka. "Now what'll you do?" Sephiroth asked, while he drew his sword. "Trust me." Aeris said, "It'll work." "Then I suggest you hurry up...!" Sephiroth said. "Give up." Kefka said, "Then we won't hurt you..." "You have to destroy me first!" Aeris said and jumped out of the building. "Aeris!!!" Sephiroth said, while she was falling. Aeris did not have her death in mind, however, as she was falling she touched her crystal, ready to summon her Eidolon Bahamut. "It's time for him to appear!" Aeris said, "Gray Crystal, shine! King of Dragons awaken!!" This time the crystal did not shatter, instead Bahamut came diving from the skies and, with unbelievable reflexes due to the dragon's speed, Aeris managed to hang onto one of his horns. "Go to the top floor." Aeris ordered Bahamut, the Eidolon was flying all the way up and stopped when he reached the balcony. "Sephiroth! Hop!" Aeris said. "What are you thinking!?" Sephiroth said. "Just do it!" Aeris said, after using Blind on the soldiers and Kefka to buy a few seconds. Sephiroth hopped on Bahamut and the dragon was flying on the direction to the west ocean. "How do you know I want to go west, Bahamut?" Aeris asked him. "Because your mother is on Nibelheim." Bahamut said, "Gaia has changed much in these two days, so do not be afraid if you see that everything is different." "Sephiroth." Aeris said. "What is it?" Sephiroth said. "What will you do when we get to Nibelheim?" Aeris asked. "I've got to make you a small blood test." Sephiroth answered, "I have a few doubts, that will be cleared only that way. What will you do?" "I'll search for Mother." Aeris said, "She must be very worried about me." "I'm sorry for underestimating you back there." Sephiroth said, "I didn't thought you'd be so intelligent. You truly know how to handle a situation, which is good for being a 15-year-old." "Like I told you, I already had summoning Bahamut as a plan to leave Midgar, so even if we'd gotten out through the stairs, we'd be heading for Nibelheim anyway." "You do not sound so happy, Aeris." Bahamut interrupted, "Even though you escaped." "I am worried about Father." Aeris explained, "I haven't seen him since I fought that sorcerer..." "You fought him!?" Sephiroth asked. "I could not control my anger..." Aeris answered, "And when that happens I grow very strong... that's what my parents have said to me." "That's true." Sephiroth said, "It's in your lineage to suffer those changes. As a Cetrian, you have that gift, along with the fact you can hide your strength." "I've been explained about that as well." Aeris said, "I have not released all my power for now." "We are arriving at Nibelheim." Bahamut interrupted, and began to reduce his flying height as he got closer to the town. "At least for now we won't be bothered..." Aeris said.  
*** Bahamut landed outside the town and returned to Aeris' crystal. "How come he can return directly into your crystal?" Sephiroth asked her. "Actually he turns into the crystal's energy, which makes it shine." Aeris answered. "I understand." Sephiroth said. "Is that...?" A female voice said. "Aeris Evelyn?" Another voice said, also female. "Mother?" Aeris said, "Mother! I am here!" Then two women approached from the northeastern side of the well. One of them was none other than Tifa Strife, along with the other Aeris. "Aeris Evelyn...! It's really you...!!!" Tifa said. "I am so happy to see you again, Mother!" Aeris Evelyn said, and ran to Tifa's side. "'Mother'?" Aeris said, "Tifa, what does this mean?" "It's a long story, Aeris, believe me." Tifa said, and turned to her daughter, "What happened to you, I've been searching you around here for two days, where were you?" "I was in one of the Shinra Building's cells, but Sephiroth helped me out..." Aeris Evelyn explained, "Along with Bahamut, of course." "I was so worried about you..." Tifa said. "I, too, was worried about you, Mother..." Aeris Evelyn said. "Aeris Evelyn." Sephiroth said, "We must head to the mansion. There's a laboratory underground there, and I need to check your blood." "Yes." Aeris Evelyn said. "Oh, no, you're not going anywhere without I get an explantation of what is going on!" Aeris said. "Aeris, this is just so hard to explain..." Tifa said. "I don't care, Tifa, I want to know what happened after Cloud defeated Sephiroth!" Aeris said. "All right, Aeris..." Tifa said, "I hope you understand what happened in those 17 years..."  
*** Tifa and Aeris Evelyn were explaining to Aeris what happened on Gaia, where Cloud and Tifa stayed to live after defeating Zeromus 16 years ago, started a family and got married, all this in the town of Alexandria, Aeris Evelyn's hometown and Cloud and Tifa's living place for the last sixteen years. "So that's it?" Aeris said, "You think I can be calm with all that!?" Aeris Evelyn's the daughter of you and Cloud... You've been together since your fight with Zeromus and to end it all up, you got married!" "Aeris, relax." Tifa said, "You shouldn't take things too seriously." "But I thought you'd come back here!" Aeris said, "I never thought you'd stay on Alexandria!" "That's a decision Cloud and I took." Tifa said, "We thought about staying there over returning to Nibelheim, to spend our lives together." "Tifa, you're trying to say you started a family with him on Alexandria, right?" Aeris said, "At least you could've come here once in a while, not sixteen years later!" "We made up our mind when we went to live together in Alexandria..." Tifa said, "We'll never come back here, at least to start a life, we'll come here only for vacations and that kind of things, but not to live here." "Then I can understand why you never wanted to come here in the first place..." Aeris said. "Actually, I..." Aeris Evelyn interrupted, "I asked them if they could show me where they came from... and so we are here... but Father..." "What happened to him?" Aeris asked. "I do not know..." Aeris Evelyn answered, "I last saw him when the sorcerer attacked him, I fought that man but they caught me, and I never even heard him while I was imprisoned..." "Then we must head back to find him!" Tifa said. "I suggest you don't even try." Sephiroth said. "Why not!?" Aeris said, "You have something against it!?" "Because you'll only get yourselves killed." Sephiroth said. "If he is willing to leave..." Aeris Evelyn said. "I doubt he is, though." Sephiroth said, "Last time I saw him he was being manipulated by that sorcerer, so I suppose he's their strongest soldier. And the worst thing of all is: there's nothing we can do to stop them, unless somehow Cloud goes back to his senses." "How can we make Father come back?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "I'm not sure." Sephiroth answered, "Unless his feelings are powerfully attached to something or someone, and that, or rather, those persons call out to him, he may become the good old Cloud again..." "Then we have to try." Tifa said. "There's something at the Black Mage Village that Kefka wants, I'm not sure what though..." Sephiroth said, "The best thing that we can do is head there and arrive before they do." "But how will we get to the Invincible?" Aeris asked. "Leave it to me!" Aeris Evelyn said, and touched her crystal, "Gray crystal, shine! King of Dragons awaken!!" Bahamut emerged, and was indeed willing to carry the group to the chocobo farm, where the Invincible was last left. "Is this safe?" Aeris said, after hopping on the dragon. "Not to worry." Bahamut said, "I am not going to hurt you." After that was set the Eidolon headed east, straight to the chocobo farm, where the four persons boarded the Invincible and Bahamut returned to the crystal. Tifa took the airship to the Black Mage Village. Aeris Evelyn was greatly worried, because she could not get off her head that she might have to fight her own father, the one that taught her all of her sword skills and how to use the weapon, she could not imagine destroying Cloud, nor could Tifa, who was also worried for the same detail, after all Cloud is her husband, Aeris Evelyn's father, her dearest friend besides her daughter. "Tifa, what's wrong?" Aeris asked. "Nothing, Aeris..." Tifa said, "I just can't stand the idea that I'll have to... to hurt Cloud..." "Look, don't worry about it." Aeris said, "Maybe you can get him back without having to fight. Who knows, maybe he'll want to feel you kissing him..." "I hope you're right, Aeris..." Tifa said, "I hope you're right..."  
*** The group arrived at the Black Mage Village, greeted well by its inhabitants, as they know everyone except Aeris. Fortunately for the group Kefka is not here yet. "I am glad that we got here first..." Aeris Evelyn said. "Do you know what does Kefka want from this village?" Sephiroth asked to a black mage. "A sword that the former Alexandrian General Beatrix left here since she retired..." he answered, "A sacred sword that never rusts, no matter how much years pass: the Save the Queen." "What's so special about this sword?" Tifa asked. "It's a weapon used by holy knights." The black mage answered, "It has a sacred spirit dwelling inside it, that's why its power." "Meaning there's no more than that sword?" Aeris asked. "At least in the old Gaia, there was no better weapon." The black mage answered. "That's impressive." Aeris Evelyn said. "Don't get me wrong, though, we're not giving it away to anyone." The black mage said. "I understand how important this sword is so important to you." Sephiroth said, "But don't you think it would be safer somewhere else? A sorcerer is heading this way to claim the weapon." "He'll have to destroy us first." Another black mage interrupted. "He is no ordinary sorcerer..." Aeris Evelyn said, "He... he... took Father away from me..." "Oh..." the black mage said, "Sorry about that. We never thought..." "I don't believe it!" Sephiroth thought, "Now that we're here I won't be able to see Aeris Evelyn's blood cells...! I should've been quicker!" "There's a sorcerer in the forest!" yet another black mage interrupted. "He's here." Aeris Evelyn said, "Um, Aeris, I think you should stay here." "No!" Aeris said, "I'm fighting too, I know I can do little, but I won't let him nor Cloud do any harm to you." "I won't allow them to, either!" Tifa said. "Like if you'd be able to do anything against him..." Sephiroth interrupted. "What did you just say!?" Aeris said. "Like I said, he'll just get rid of all of you, and then it's all over." Sephiroth said. "He's right." Aeris Evelyn said, "Father is too powerful for us, the only chance we have is to try to get him back." "We should be prepared, they're coming." Sephiroth said, and everyone drew their weapons.  
*** The first enemies the group had to face were four Shinra soldier, which were defeated easily. After that, Kefka emerged. "It's good to see you again." He said to the group. "Oh, be quiet!" Aeris Evelyn said. "You're not getting away with this!" Sephiroth said. "You think you stand a chance against me?" Kefka said, "Don't make me laugh, it's ridiculous to even hear that!" "I don't think you should talk like that...!" Aeris Evelyn said, "You're a coward! You had no right to..." "To do what?" Kefka said. "You'd better give up, Kefka!" Tifa said, "You don't know who you're dealing with!" "Hahahahahaha! You think I don't?" Kefka said, "Oh, please, like if you wouldn't have seen how powerful I am!" "Well, we know, but that doesn't mean you're invincible!" Aeris said. "You really want to fight?" Kefka said, "Well, first how about if you try to defeat your former friend?" "What!?" Aeris Evelyn said, "You do not mean...? Then what Sephiroth said was true..." "Hehehehehe! Come on..." Kefka said, and Cloud showed up, but not the Cloud everyone knows, this one is darker, with demon wings coming out of his back, and dark clothing, cold and heartless. "Father...?" Aeris Evelyn said, and turned to Kefka, "What did you do to him!?" "I just released his dark side altering his Mako energy." Kefka said, "That's the advantage you get with artificially altered blood cells. Unfortunately you couldn't have his fate because you got yours through genetical means." "Cloud...?" Tifa said, "This can't be... no... please tell me you're still alive...!" "He won't listen to you..." Kefka said, "He only cares about destroying. How about if we try him out?" Cloud ran at an incredible speed and got in front of Aeris Evelyn, and, just as he was about to slash her, Sephiroth protected the young girl with his sword, and with all his strength, drew Cloud away from Aeris Evelyn. "Sephiroth!" She said. "Run away!" Sephirorth said, "He knows you're not powerful, but if you grow that strength you have, you'll be a threat to them!" "But..." Aeris Evelyn said. "Go!!!" Sephiroth said. "Let's go, Aeris." Tifa said. "But, Mother...!" Aeris Evelyn said. "Listen to her..." Aeris said. "I will not leave Father like this!" Aeris Evelyn said. "We'll get him back soon enough, Aeris Evelyn." Tifa said, "For now we can't fight him, he's too powerful, and I doubt that he'll..." "...All right..." Aeris Evelyn said, and ran along with Tifa in direction to the forest. "We'll hold him off as much as we can, don't worry about us." Aeris said. "You'll have to kill me first!" Sephiroth said to the corrupted Cloud. "Please him." Kefka said, and Cloud attacked Sephiroth, who defended himself by blocking Cloud's sword with his Masamune, and the fight began.  
*** Cloud had full control, Sephiroth could only defend himself, he practically protected himself of any harm, unfortunately Cloud noticed that Tifa and Aeris Evelyn were no longer present. "Just a little longer...!" Aeris thought, looking at the forest. "What are you doing?" Sephiroth said, and slashed Cloud, who just fell down, getting up quicky though. "You don't stand a chance." Kefka said, "Remember how he wiped you out in the Shinra Building?" "I don't care!" Sephiroth said, "First comes Aeris Evelyn, then me! You do not know how powerful she can become!" "Her?" Kefka said, "Please, she's not even as powerful as you are!" "You're wrong..." Sephiroth said, "I know she is stronger... I'm not willing to let you destroy her!" "Then I'll make you that favor." Kefka said, "Annihilate him!" Cloud attacked Sephiroth at full power, making him use all his effort to move out of the way, which he did barely, while Kefka was looking for both Tifa and Aeris Evelyn, who were already out of the forest, heading for Fossil Roo. "Where are they!?" Kefka said, "They're supposed to be here!" "Hahahahahaha! You didn't notice them leaving?" Sephiroth said, "They must be heading out of this continent right now...!" "What were you trying to do then!?" Kefka asked Sephiroth. "It's this simple: I was just trying to buy them a little time, and look! It worked!" He said. For Sephiroth's surprise, Cloud lifted high into the skies and launched three Flares towards Fossil Roo just when Tifa and Aeris were about to enter. Fortunately both were not on the Flares' range. "Father...?" Aeris Evelyn said. "This can't be..." Tifa said, "He can even fly... what'll we do now?" Cloud was diving towards Aeris Evelyn, ready to slash her with all his power, Tifa could do nothing, however, because Cloud is too fast that it would be mere luck if she hits him. Just when Cloud was about to slash Aeris Evelyn, she pulled out her sword and slashed Cloud, sending him to crash on the mountain to the west. "Aeris, how did you do that?" Tifa asked. "I do not know..." Aeris Evelyn answered. "I'm surprised you were able to do that!" Tifa said. "I am too." Aeris Evelyn said, "But I doubt Father is gone, he's too strong to be defeated by that single attack... although I used all my strength on it..." "You're right..." Tifa said, "I'm not sure how we can get out now, though..." "We are not getting out, Mother." Aeris said, "We have no choice but to try and get Father back." "What if...?" Tifa said. "I won't let him do that..." Aeris Evelyn said, "I promise..." "...Aeris..." Tifa said. "What is it, Mother?" Aeris asked. "You're beginning to talk just like your father..." Tifa said. Cloud then emerged from the mountain, once again diving towards the blonde girl. This time, however, Aeris did not wait for him, she made a rapid move when her father almost approached her, once Cloud landed, Aeris attacked him at full speed, he intercepted her movement though, making her effort useless, but she still kept her hope high, which is bringing Cloud back, by fighting him beforehand. "I apologize, Father..." Aeris said, "But I have to do this..." She defended from a slash this time, and she backflipped, to plan another attack. "Father..." Aeris thought, "I am not going to be defeated that easily, and I will battle with all my strength, even if... even if I have to hurt you...!"  
*** Cloud attacked Aeris, but she defended greatly with her sword, counterattacking rapidly, which Cloud avoided and countered with a slash that meant keeping his sword close to the ground to make the rival fall to the ground, Aeris jumped before Cloud's sword made contact with her feet, and in a quick manner, she made a 180 degree spin while suspended in the air and stopped her fall by putting one hand against the ground, also taking advantage of the move, she kicked Cloud, sending him toward the eastern mountains. "You did learn that move?" Tifa asked quite surprised, due to the skill's difficulty. "I always tried it when you weren't around, Mother." Aeris answered, "Once, by mere coincidence it worked and I have been able to make it since then." "It's just that I'm amazed at that." Tifa said, when Cloud emerged from the mountain and headed to attack Aeris, who, again, avoided his horizontal slash by making the typical "limbo" ducking move. Next part in her plan is to get her father to his old self. "Father, I know you are listening to me..." Aeris said, "It's me, Aeris... your daughter... you still remember who I am, right? You once said to me you'd never forget either Mother or I... Please tell me..." Cloud attacked Aeris again, who once again moved out of the way; she knows him too much as to not know his attacks. "Please listen to her, Cloud..." Tifa said, "You said once that you'd do anything to keep us safe, remember? No matter the cost... we're the only things you have left, you said once, too..." Cloud stopped, and then flashbacks of his memories with Tifa and Aeris appeared in his mind, importantly the ones of nine years ago, and of the time after those moments, when Aeris learned her first spell and of when she accidentally burned him. He could also see Aeris' 15th birthday celebration on Alexandria Castle. "Do you remember everything that happened in the 16 years we've been together, Cloud?" Tifa said. "And... and... do you... remember when... when I cried because I thought I was different?" Aeris said. Yet more flashbacks filled Cloud's mind, of when he married Tifa and when she told him that she was going to have a baby that ended up being Aeris, then he seemed to react. "Father..." Aeris said, "I have always... I have always wanted to ask you this... but I never knew how, but... I think the time's come for me to ask you... because I do not have memory of my first days and even years of life... do you remember... that day I was born...?" The last flashback was longer than the ones he had previously had, but Cloud did remember that day... he remembered that when he first saw Aeris, he was filled of so much joy that he could not resist crying, nor did Tifa, who had her in her arms after waiting for such a long time, and both promised to each other never to forget that same day. "Well...?" Aeris said, "Do you remember, Father?" Cloud opened his eyes, and they were the same color he had them before he fought Kefka. "Tifa...? Aeris...?" he said, "You're still...?" "Cloud...?" Tifa said. Cloud then returned to his normal self, meaning he was completely out of Kefka's control. "Father...?" Aeris said, "Father... are you really back...?" "Aeris..." Cloud said, "You're young, but you're already a wonderful rival... you were formidable..." "You... you really think so?" Aeris asked. "Of course!" Cloud said, "Would I be saying that if I wouldn't have been training you? You've grown greatly." "I'm so glad you haven't changed a bit..." Tifa said, and approached Cloud, who did not resist to receive her with open arms. "Tifa... I'm sorry..." he said. "No..." Tifa said, "You don't have anything to be sorry about... forget it..." Cloud then turned to his daughter. "Aeris?" he said, "Why do you look at me like that? You're not sure that I'm really here, right?" "Um... well... I do... I do not..." Aeris said. "Would I be talking to you if I wouldn't be myself?" Cloud asked Aeris, "Would I have asked you once to go to the fair?" "Father..." Aeris said. "Aeris..." Cloud said, "I wouldn't be here with your mother if I wasn't myself, either... I think I've told you many times in your life, but... but I have to tell you again... I love you, Aeris..." The young girl then began to cry, and headed where Cloud stood. "Father..." she said, "Father I... I apologize for... for having done that..." "No, Aeris..." Cloud said, "You just did what you had to do... not anything that... that you wanted to do..." "Oh, how cute!" Kefka interrupted, "The family's back together! Let's celebrate!" "You...!!!" Aeris said. "Now I can destroy the three of you with just this..." Kefka said, "Shadow Flare!!!" "Mother! Father!" Aeris said, and went in front of her parents. "Aeris, don't!" Tifa said. It was too late. Aeris took the whole impact of the flare, falling unconscious into Cloud's arms. She was terribly injured, and had to be treated immediately. Kefka used Warp to escape, unfortunately, meaning there will be another time to defeat him. For now, Cloud and Tifa will hope their daughter recovers from such a damage.  
*** Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth and the other Aeris were watching closely on Aeris Evelyn, who was slowly recovering from terrible injuries she suffered due to one of Kefka's deadly Shadow flares. The young girl is still in critical condition, but as her parents know her as a strong person, they believe she will recover eventually. "Poor girl..." Sephiroth said, "I can't believe she dared to do that..." "Since when are you acting all good?" Aeris asked. "Since I realized that Aeris Evelyn is the only hope we have left!" Sephiroth answered. "Stop it." Cloud said, "Please... I know you can recover... you can do it, Aeris..." "Her injuries are severe..." Tifa said, "But she's got a strong spirit... I know Aeris Evelyn can recover from this..." "I know that too, Tifa." Cloud said, "She's never been so injured, but... she has nerves, which is good..." "Cloud." Sephiroth said, "Are you sure she can grow even stronger?" "Of course." Cloud said, "She still has a way to go, but she's got potential. I know her, she's not the type that lets herself be beaten so easily... She'll grow stronger... I know..." "Mother... Father..." Aeris Evelyn said softly. "You're alive!" Aeris said. "I am not... going... to let... something like that... get rid of me..." Aeris Evelyn said. "You're persistent..." Sephiroth said, "You remind me of someone I know..." "Father and Mother... have always... told me... to never give up..." Aeris Evelyn said. "And they've told you well..." Aeris said, "You've surprised me ever since I met you, you know? Now I'm amazed at your persistence." "She's always been like that." Tifa said. "Of course I haven't, Mother!" Aeris Evelyn said. "Rest up..." Cloud said, "We're going to find a way to make you stronger..." "Um... Mr. Strife?" a black mage interrupted. "What is it?" Cloud asked. "There's something I wanted to give to your daughter, but I'd rather wait until she recovers." The black mage answered. "No problem..." Aeris Evelyn said. "Let's rest up, everyone." Cloud said, "We're departing tomorrow morning." Then everyone went to their beds to spend the night at the village.  
*** The next morning, the same black mage handed over to Aeris Evelyn the Save the Queen, which she already read about. It was not shining, however, and the explantation she received from the mages was that the sword's power vanished in the last 17 years to the grade of losing its glow, but that legendary force the sword once had could be restored: the Crystal had to be reunited. It was turned into eight shards in which were sealed the most powerful magics ever existing: Flare for fire, Freeze for ice, Storm for thunder, Break for earth, Wave for water, Tornado for wind, Holy Light for holy, and Apocalypse for shadow. The Crystal was divided so that it was not destroyed so easily as well, as if it is destroyed, the whole universe goes down with it. Aside from learning new magic, they explained that Aeris Evelyn's powers will increase in great manner when she restores the Save the Queen, meaning that she could have a chance against Kefka, who already gave her two terrible hits. One not too serious, but the other attack was severe. The crystal shards were hidden into eight shrines scattered across the "new" Gaia. The black mages gave them descriptions of where could they find them as well. "In a place where fire burns unstoppably, one is protected by a legendary Firebird." "Where the freezing cold reigns, one is protected by the Queen of Ice." "Where thunder falls and falls, one is protected by the Thunder Falcon." "At the bottom of the ocean, one is protected by the Ruler of the Seas." "At the deepest desert, one is protected by the Earth Wolf." "At the canyon where wind blows powerfully, one is protected by the Wind Dragon." "At the city of Alexander, one is protected by the Holy Beast." "At the cavern that leads to the core, one is protected by the Three-headed Dog of Darkness." "Then head for the center of the ocean, and the Crystal shall emerge before you." "Now that's confusing!" Aeris Evelyn said. "Yes, but I'm sure you'll understand it." A black mage said. "Let us go." Aeris Evelyn said, and the group left the black mage village and boarded the Invincible. Aeris Evelyn decided to get the fire shard first, meaning that she has to find a place "where fire never stops burning"... "Where can we find it, Father?" She asked Cloud. "I don't know." He answered. "Aeris Evelyn, think." Tifa said, "Where do you think there's always fire? Where does fire never disappear?" "Before anything, let's head back to Nibelheim." Sephiroth interrupted. "What for?" Aeris asked. "I have to check Aeris Evelyn's blood cells." Sephiroth answered. "All right..." Aeris said, a bit against it. The group returned to Nibelheim, where they entered the mansion in town, accessing a secret part of it, where a lab was hidden behind a cave.  
*** Sephiroth made Aeris Evelyn the analysis he wanted to make her. Indeed, her blood was filled of Mako energy, but he looked like if he could not find what he was looking for in her blood cells. "No..." He said, "None..." "What do you mean?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "Cloud, your daughter doesn't have any Jenova cells of any kind." Sephiroth said, "I thought they could be transferred, but I was wrong. Either that, or Tifa received them without transmitting them to Aeris Evelyn." "Let's check mine too, just to be sure." Tifa said. Sephiroth checked Tifa's blood as well, in which he thought to see something strange, but no. Her blood was fully clean. Neither Mako energy nor Jenova cells were detected by the device, which indeed surprised Sephiroth, but he was also glad for that, as the cells Cloud carries were not spreaded to neither his soulmate nor his offspring. "That's something good..." Sephiroth said. "May I ask what are Jenova cells and what in the world is Mako energy?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "It'd take years to answer you clearly." Cloud said. "No, I'll tell her." Sephiroth said, "Mako energy is a substance which is implanted to every single Shinra soldier when they join the army. Your father joined for a while, but he left after a few years, already with that energy flowing through his veins. He suffered a rather unique intervention, however, after we battled 20 years ago inside a reactor, your father won, but he had a terrible wound and so did your mother. They survived, though, your father was captured by Shinra and used as a guinea pig for three years, during which he was injected with a monster's cells..." "Jenova cells..." Aeris interrupted. "I have those cells as well..." Sephiroth continued, "If you manage to stabilize them, to make them become a symbion with you, they are of no harm, but if you don't make them stable, they'll use your body as a parasite uses its host. It happened to your father, but he was able to handle them." "True." Cloud said. "Wow..." Aeris Evelyn said, "But what does Kefka mean that I acquired Mako energy 'genetically'?" "He meant that the energy was transferred during a procreation." Sephiroth explained, "In Cloud's blood flows Mako energy, meaning he obviously had to transfer it to the child, which was you. It also explains your eye color." "And what's Jenova?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "Jenova is what provoked the extinction of my ancestors the Ancients..." Aeris said. "Oh... my apologies..." Aeris Evelyn said. "No, it's all right." Aeris said. "It's a relief Aeris Evelyn didn't get all my genes..." Cloud said. "Gladly she did not..." Sephiroth said. "For now..." Cloud said, "We should worry about looking for those crystals... not just for us, but for all Gaia..." "Yes, you are right." Aeris Evelyn said, "What are we waiting for then? Let us get going!" The whole group then headed towards the Invincible, ready to take on the eight shrines and reawaken the Save the Queen, which is still powerless... 


	2. Aeris Evelyn Strife

THE NEW GAIA  
Episode II: Aeris Evelyn Strife, the New Gaian Hope  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Aeris Strife are a family that has standed on Alexandria since Cloud and Tifa defeated Zeromus sixteen years ago, time in which the nine months passed and the young Aeris was born. She is now a 15-year-old that is learning how to be a magician and a sword fighter, by the hand of her parents, obviously, who kept their origins hidden from her since she was born, but that had to be revealed sooner or later. Aeris reacted as an usual teenager reacts when they do not know something that bothers them, but she managed to handle it, and asked Cloud and Tifa if they could show her their homeworld, which they accepted, and the adventure began.  
  
The simple travel turned into even more: Shinra, a company that tried to destroy the planet several years ago was back, along with its president Rufus, Vincent, who died fighting Zeromus returned as well, and for Cloud and Tifa's surprise, Aeris Gast, who Sephiroth killed 17 years ago was back too, and not only them, but Sephiroth came back also.  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud held a battle which the father of young Aeris Strife won, but the glory was not for long, as a powerful sorcerer, Kefka, appeared and defeated him with little trouble; Tifa attacked him but was sent to Nibelheim along with Aeris Gast, events which the young Strife saw and could not contain her fury. She attacked Kefka with all her strength, but he defeated her.  
  
Aeris escaped the Shinra Building with Sephiroth's help, who would later protect her from Cloud, who was manipulated by Kefka, whom melded both Gaia and Cetria. Father and daughter engaged in a battle in which Cloud reacted and returned to his former self. It was also there where Aeris learned about the "shards", remains of a crystal that is the origin of all things, now her objective is reuniting these to defeat the mighty sorcerer Kefka.  
  
This is the story of Aeris Evelyn Strife, and the answer to whether or not will she make it have a happy ending will be revealed now...  
*** Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, Aeris and Aeris Evelyn were looking for a volcano as their first crystal shard location, and when all seemed lost, the young girl thought about the volcano on the Lost Continent, and indeed, one of those snowy mountains was a volcano; the heat was much, but the group entered the shrine, in which there was Ancient writing. "It says here that the key to get through is cold..." Aeris said, "But I wonder what's it talking about, though..."  
  
"Look out!" Cloud said and a flare was headed towards the group. "I'll stop it!" Aeris Evelyn said, "Blizzaga!!!" She made an ice pillar emerge and turn the flare to mere scorches. "That was a close one..." Sephiroth said, "We should be more careful..." "He's right..." Aeris said, "...Did I say that?" "Let us just move on." Aeris Evelyn said, and the group followed her, melting every single flame they found on the way to the main hall, where the crystal shard was found in an altar in the center of the room, surrounded by a pool of lava. "This looks dangerous..." Tifa said, "Are you sure this is the shard we're looking for?" "Of course I am, Tifa." Aeris said, "Aeris Evelyn, you must take the crystal." "Why must it be specifically me?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "Because you have the Save the Queen." Cloud answered. "Th-then why don't you do it, Father? I will give it to you." Aeris Evelyn said. "Aeris, don't tell me you're afraid of such a thing!" Cloud said. "You are saying I am a coward?" Aeris Evelyn said, "I'll show you!" "I knew it'd work." Cloud said. As Aeris Evelyn was approaching the crystal, the pool of lava lifted and created a firewall, she tried to destroy it with Blizzard and Water spells, but it was worthless. To make matters worse, a firebird materialized in front of Aeris Evelyn, which seemed to be the crystal's protector. "I am Phoenix." It said. "You are the legendary bird of fire?" Aeris said, "I knew you were female..." "Indeed." Phoenix said, "You are the wielder of the sacred sword?" "Yes." Aeris said, and drew the Save the Queen. "Then, allow me to try out yor skills, young..." "Aeris." Aeris said, "Aeris Strife." "Very well then. Let us begin." Phoenix said, "You must defeat me to reactivate the fire shard and obtain the magic Flare." "I understand." Aeris said, and prepared to battle.  
*** Aeris and Phoenix were matched in strength, but not in speed; the firebird was too fast for the young girl, who tried with slashes and Blizzaga spells, but Phoenix's velocity was very much for Aeris, who was about to lose it, but she managed to control her emotions this time, allowing her to keep focused on the fight. "You are too slow." Phoenix said, "You think you will defeat other foes like that?"  
  
"The key is... concentration..." Aeris thought, "I must know how to read Phoenix's next move..." "I want to see how resistant you are..." Phoenix said. "What?" Aeris said. "I will show you my special attack..." Phoenix explained, "Phoenix Flame!" Aeris could not believe what she saw, Phoenix stood in a position where she raises her wings and creates a wave of fire in the form of her body, which the firebird launched towards her; Aeris casted Shell to defend herself from the attack, but it was useless, as the flame was too much for her barrier, it shattered and the girl ended up with much harm and with burnings all over her body. "You are brave." Phoenix said, "But you are not strong in body and mind." "No..." Aeris said, "You are... wrong... I won't give up... You will not defeat me that easily..." "But your heart... who knows..." Phoenix said. "I am not going to lose...!" Aeris said and lifted her sword. "You do not have enough, is that correct?" Phoenix said, "You will force me to destroy you." "I'll only have enough when..." Aeris said, "Until... until I defeat you!!!" A small tornado began to form around Aeris, for Phoenix's surprise, who thought she was already done for. "What do you think you are doing?" Phoenix said. "I'll show you...!" Aeris said, "Omni... Omnislash...!!!" "What did she say!?" Cloud said. "She'll use the Omnislash!" Tifa said. Aeris attacked Phoenix with all the strength she had, while the firebird could do nothing to avoid the attack, just when the girl performed the first slash, she attacked more times, not allowing the Phoenix to move. As Aeris made a 14th slash, she leaped in the air to charge her remaining power onto the Save the Queen, afterwards, she slashed Phoenix leaving an explosion behind. Aeris could barely stand up, she needed of her sword for support, but Phoenix was already defeated. "You are... stronger than I thought..." she said, "If... you grow stronger... nothing will be able to stop you... I grant you the magic Flare, and the fire shard will be activated... Go for the remaining ones!" The firewall dissipated and before Aeris fell to the ground, Cloud held her in his arms and healed her completely. "That's one." Cloud said, "There's only seven to go." "Let's go, Cloud." Tifa said.  
*** The story sort of repeated itself the seven times, with Aeris Strife being the only one who fights against the mighty guardians. When she activated the fourth shard, the Save the Queen grew in size, from 4'1" to 5'2", meaning its power was returning, but not completely, the other shards had yet to be actioned. The next crystals were even harder to be activated, as their guardians controlled the strongest forces of nature, making Aeris Evelyn give even more effort than she could, but she made it greatly, all the shards were activated, and the crystal appeared in the center of the ocean, in the center of Gaia, where the group was heading just now. "I am so tired..." Aeris Evelyn said. "I can imagine..." Cloud said, "You just overworked yourself, that's all. You'll be as good as new in no time." "Aeris." Tifa said. "What's wrong?" Aeris asked. "What's all the writing you could read?" Tifa said. "All that was encrypted in Ancient, that's why you couldn't read it." Aeris said. "No wonder..." Aeris Evelyn said. "You should rest up after we restore your sword's power." Sephiroth said, "It will do no good if you fight Kefka in the stage you are." "Why do you care so much about her, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. "Because she's the only one that can save this world." Sephiroth answered. "Are you sure that's your only reason?" Cloud asked. "He's right, Sephiroth." Tifa interrupted, "You've been too good with her." "I just think she's too unexperienced to battle alone." Sephiroth said, "She's young, after all. She'll grow to be a formidable fighter also, the battle you had with her made me see that Aeris Evelyn will fight even if her enemy is stronger. But she already knows you, so I still doubt a bit about her abilities." "You're right about that." Cloud said, "But I still believe in her skills, mainly because she's shown great progress each and every single fight she's had to overcome. Meaning that she can win, she has a chance." "We're approaching the crystal." Aeris interrupted, and Aeris Evelyn headed to the Invincible's deck, where she raised the Save the Queen against the crystal, which reacted almost immediately, transmitting its glow to the sword, making it have an amazing splendor, shining with the force of light. Aeris Evelyn put the restored Save the Queen away, just to be prepared to use it when combatting Kefka and his troops at the Shinra Building to put an end to this, once and for all.  
*** At the Shinra Building... "They got the sword restored!?" Kefka said. "Yes, sir, it seems so..." A soldier said. "Grr... This is impossible!" Kefka said, "That girl's going to bring me much more trouble than I thought..." "She seems to be weak, sir, what's the threat with a girl?" the soldier asked. "You don't get it!? She's not an ordinary female!" Kefka answered, "She's different, she conceals a strength I never imagined!" "I still doubt she's stronger than you." The soldier said. "Of course she isn't!" Kefka said, "You'll see when we're fighting... I'll wipe her out... I'll destroy her!!!" Kefka seemed slightly frightened to hear about the Save the Queen restored, but he was also not afraid because a girl was going to use it. He is underestimating Aeris Evelyn greatly, so she has an advantage already, but no one knows what secret Kefka may hold...  
*** Back at the Invincible... Aeris Evelyn was quite excited but nervous because this is going to be the most important battle she will ever have, the one where the future of Gaia is at stake, and Aeris is not much of a fighter with much experience, but she has strong nerves and a great heart, however no one must get her emotions out of the fight, as they are the strongest weapon for a Cetrian, especially for a female. Of course, Aeris Evelyn is Gaian, but both Cloud and Tifa are from Cetria, giving her feelings a great importance in this showdown. "Father..." she said. "What is it?" Cloud said. "Do you think I will defeat him?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "Of course, Aeris!" Cloud answered, "Why are you so pessimist? You'll show him what you're made of, I'm sure of it!" "It's just that I..." Aeris Evelyn said, "I am quite nervous and... and I fear that I won't know what to do in the moment of truth..." "Aeris..." Tifa said, "You'll know what to do. You just have to feel that, to be relaxed, that's all. You're young, but if you put all you've learned to good use, and all your power, I'm sure that you'll beat him up!" "She's right." The other Aeris said, "All you have to do is relax and only think about how you'll fight, not how will you attack or defend." "You are the only one that'll decide the future of this 'new' Gaia..." Sephiroth said, "Do not let Kefka defeat you by any means." "I'll do what I can." Aeris Evelyn said. "I trust you, Aeris..." Cloud said, "I know... I know you'll do greatly... and even if he's stronger, don't let it get to you... remember when you and I fought on the Outer Continent, you were formidable, and you've always said you're not so powerful..." "I am not stronger than you, Father." Aeris Evelyn said, "I have always said that and I keep thinking that way." "Aeris." Cloud said, "I haven't been training you to be like that. I wanted you to become stronger than both your mother and me, not to just reach that limit." "I've been training you to see that too." Tifa said. "Mother... Father..." Aeris Evelyn said. "Aeris Evelyn..." the other Aeris interrupted, "All your parents wanted was that you grew more powerful than them. I know it was hard, but I'm sure you are already stronger, you just have to find that power deep within you. Let it come out, then you'll see." "But I... but I am scared..." Aeris Evelyn said, "I do not... want to lose anyone... I do not want to see the death of someone I care about..." "What was that!?" Sephiroth interrupted. "Sephiroth?" Cloud said. "Do you think your family worried about making you the powerful girl you are now so that you say 'I am scared'!?" Sephiroth said, "If you think you have to win without losing anyone you're wrong!" "Sephiroth!" Tifa said, "Leave her alone, she has all the right to be afraid! I'm sure you were once too!" "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you say you've been raising her as a fighter since age 10?" Sephiroth asked. "Exactly." Cloud answered. "Then she must've already learned the price of fighting!" Sephiroth said, "It's ridiculous, the daughter of the strongest being in the whole universe is scared of assuming a responsibility?" "It is not that which scares me..." Aeris Evelyn said, "I am scared because... because I do not want to hurt Father again..." "That's all!?" Sephiroth said, "That is why you're afraid? Don't make me laugh! You can't certainly expect that Kefka won't try to manipulate your father again, right?" "That is precisely why I don't want to fight!" Aeris Evelyn said, already shedding tears, "I am not interested in destroying Father even if it is for my world... I do not want it to be that way..." "You must then get in your head that, after a fight, someone must live and someone must die." Sephiroth said. "Leave her alone already!" Tifa said. "You're protecting her now!?" Sephiroth said. "It's not that I like her attitude..." Tifa said, "But are you trying to say that she has to fight with anyone of us even if she doesn't want to? You think every single fighter in the world has to be like you!? You're wrong, Sephiroth, because Aeris has a heart. It's not my problem if you don't!" "You think I don't have a heart!?" Sephiroth said, "Cloud, do you remember when you defeated me 17 years ago?" "Of course I do." Cloud said, "You looked terrified, as if you just woke up from a nightmare." "I thought you wouldn't keep that battle in your head..." Sephiroth said. Aeris Evelyn drew the Save the Queen, and she looked at everyone as if she was at the moment of truth. "I am not going to give up..." Aeris Evelyn said, "I am not going to let that Kefka get away with whatever his plan may be. He'll have to destroy me first...! Because I am not going to surrender without a fight!" "That's the spirit, Aeris!" Tifa said. "Right." Cloud said, "Fight that guy, and win!" "I will." Aeris Evelyn said, "I promise." "That's your father talking." Sephiroth said. "No matter." Aeris said, "It's time that Kefka really gets a beating he'll never forget!" "What are we waiting for then?" Cloud said, "Whenever you want, Aeris." "Let us get going!" Aeris Evelyn said, and Cloud set the Invincible toward Midgar.  
*** At the Shinra Building... "Sir, I just received word that those people are heading into this direction!" A soldier said to Kefka. "Set all our defense system running." Kefka ordered. "Sir, yes, sir." The soldier said, "What if they get past it?" "I'll destroy them myself..." Kefka said, "Besides, they've got their hopes set onto a girl... oh , please, how ridiculous! Believing a girl will beat me?" "Understood sir..." the soldier said. "The time has come..." Kefka thought, "It's time to show those guys who they're dealing with... and I'm not going to play nice with them by any means... I'll just make them suffer!" Kefka is pretty confident into his powers, and he does not seem to believe young Aeris Strife is a threat to his plans nor to himself, he clearly underestimates Aeris Evelyn, but she is even more than what Kefka thinks she is, at least after getting the Save the Queen and rising greatly in both skill and power she will surely put up a good fight. Now all that lies beyond Midgar and the Shinra Building is the final battle for Gaia: Kefka versus Aeris Evelyn Strife... the winner wil surely be known soon enough...  
*** Back at the Invincible... "This is going to be it..." Cloud said. "Aeris... don't lose..." Tifa said, "I, no, both your father and I are really sure you'll win this fight, but no matter what happens, we'll be alongside you and help you if it's necessary! I don't know what the other Aeris and Sephiroth may think, though." "I trust you, Aeris Evelyn." Sephiroth said. "You're the only seed of hope we have left..." Aeris said, "I truly want that seed to grow..." "Thank you, everyone..." Aeris Evelyn said, "I promise I won't fail... no matter how much I have to fight, and no matter what happens... I will never give up... I am going to show that man that he messed with the wrong family!" "That's the spirit!" Cloud said. "Come on, Aeris, I'm sure you want to say something else." Tifa said. "Of course I do, Mother..." Aeris Evelyn said, "...No one messes with the Strifes... and gets away with it!" "You're definitely right about that!" Tifa said. "He messed with one of us..." Cloud said, "He'll mess with the three of us!" "Should it be necessary, we'll assist you." Sephiroth said. "Precisely." Aeris said, "We'll do whatever we can." "Thank you." Aeris Evelyn said. Suddendly the Invincible rumbled, signing that something was not right. "What was that!?" Tifa said. "Must have been Shinra's defenses." Sephiroth said. "It won't do any good if they are not stopped." Aeris Evelyn said. "What are you thinking?" Aeris asked. "Leave it to me, I will destroy them." Aeris Evelyn said, and jumped out of the Invincible, ready to summon Bahamut. "Gray crystal, shine! King of Dragons awaken!!" "Aeris..." Cloud said. "Sometimes... she makes me feel... happy..." Tifa said. "I know..." Cloud said, "She's brave, that's what helps her." Aeris and Bahamut were flying around Midgar, the girl riding the dragon, looking for the defense mechanisms, to blow them away one by one. "What!?" Kefka said, "What's that!?" "It seems that's the dragon in which the girl and Sephiroth escaped the building previously, sir." A soldier said. "Everything's got to do with her!" Kefka said, "I hope she's done soon, so that I can finally shut her up...!" Aeris Evelyn Strife was destroying every single machine gun or flamethrower she saw, along with her trusted Eidolon Bahamut, while Cloud and Tifa led the Invincible through the barrage of shots coming out of the Shinra defenses. "This is hard enough!" Sephiroth said. "We can cut through! I'm sure of it!" Tifa said. "They are getting to the building..." Aeris Evelyn thought, "We must hurry, or they'll never make it..." She led Bahamut all around Midgar, spotting where was the fire coming from, destroying all of it and allowing the Invincible, quickly she joined her family and landed outside the Shinra Building. Bahamut returned to Aeris Evelyn's crystal. "That was a stupid action of yours!" Sephiroth said to her. "But if I wouldn't have done that, we would not be here!" Aeris Evelyn said. "That's no excuse." Sephiroth said, "If you die, it's all over, and even if you had Bahamut assisting you on it, there was no reason for you to do that." "Sephiroth, I think you've scolded her too much already!" Tifa said, "She had to do it, because she is the only one of us that can summon and handle Bahamut, and besides if there was someone who could open a path for us, it was her!" "And I think you protect her too much." Sephiroth said. "Leave them alone, Sephiroth." Cloud interrupted, "Aeris did just what she thought was best for us, if it wouldn't be for her, maybe we'd be dead by now." "She's right." The other Aeris said, "We owe Aeris Evelyn that we're still here." "We should be going in by now, correct?" Aeris Evelyn interrupted, "What are we waiting for then?" "Let's get going." Cloud said, and everyone entered the Shinra Building.  
*** Inside the Sinra Building, they took the outside elevators to go straight to Floor 67, because surely at Floor 69 there was a whole army waiting for them, and when they arrived at Floor 69, precisely, there were 15 soldiers waiting for them, who were defeated easily by the five, as the ones that surprised were Aeris Evelyn Strife and her companions. Once at Floor 70, the first thing they saw was Kefka standing up, seemingly awaiting for them. "I'm surprised you've gotten so far..." he said, "But this is as far as you'll get." "It won't be." Aeris Evelyn said, "It will not, because we are going to defeat you!" "Now... what was next?" Kefka said, "Oh, next, it's time to finish that battle!" "What do you mean by that!? Tell me!" Aeris Evelyn said. "You know what I'm talking about!" Kefka said, and raised his hand against Cloud. "No... not again!" Tifa said, "Don't dare to do it!" Cloud then was feeling attacked on his mind again, but he was resisting as much as he could. "Leave him alone!" Aeris saiid. "You'd better not do it!" Sephiroth said. "Why not?" Kefka said, "It'd be fun watching him destroy all of you." "I... won't..." Cloud said. "What?" Kefka said, "You say you won't? That's nonsense!" "Like I said... I won't..." Cloud said, "I'm not... willing to destroy... Tifa... Aeris... Sephiroth... or my daughter... you'll have to destroy them yourself...!"  
  
"What makes you think you won't?" Kefka said. "Because I'm not controlled by anyone!!!" Cloud said, and released all of his power, which at least helped him to prevent his own destruction; because of that unleashing, he fell unconscious. "His power is too much for his body to handle..." Aeris said, "I hope Cloud recovers from that..." "Father..." Aeris Evelyn said. Suddendly a black cloud appeared, which seemed to materialize into a figure. It, indeed, turned into something: the dark Cloud that engaged Aeris Evelyn at the Outer Continent. "No!" Tifa said, "You took away his power just to split them both up!?" "Of course not." Kefka said, "Since I couldn't control him, I just separated him from his other entity, making this... my greatest soldier... and this time, there's no way to stop him by calling out, because he's a completely different being from that man! He has no feeling other than hate." "No..." Aeris Evelyn said. "There's no way to stop him now..." Sephiroth said. "This time, begin with the one with red eyes and brown hair..." Kefka ordered the dark Cloud. "Mother!" Aeris Evelyn said. Dark Cloud attacked Tifa too quicly, this time Sephiroth could not react, but the young Aeris Evelyn was able to block his slash in the last minute, covering her mother from what would be a gruesome death, and engaged the dark version of her own father. "Aeris!" Tifa said. "I'll fight him, Mother..." Aeris said, "I will not allow him to hurt anyone, without he first destroys me!" "She's too reckless..." Sephiroth said. "No..." The other Aeris said, "Aeris Evelyn's not reckless... she knows what she's doing... she just has nerves... she's brave..." Again, Aeris Strife and the dark version of her father Cloud, are fighting, but this time, it will be to the death...  
*** Dark Cloud and Aeris were engaging in a ferocious battle, in which only the strongest one will win and live on. Aeris went to the defensive, blocking every single slash her enemy made, always waiting for the moment to make a counterattack, which rarely came. The young girl soon noticed that she would never win if she kept up like that: she needed to face him head on, with magic, with her sword, with her skills... the dark Cloud hits too many times for a defensive strategy, and Aeris noticed the detail, so she decided to attack more times. "Aeris..." Tifa said, "Don't quit... you can do this..." "I definitely underestimated you..." Sephiroth said, "Aeris Evelyn... you indeed are a formidable fighter..." "You can do this." The other Aeris said, "I know you can. Even if you're not strong enough, your heart is even stronger." Cloud finally woke up, barely standing up, he was amazed when he saw his daughter fighting his dark self even better than he ever thought to see her battling. "Aeris..." Cloud said, "How've you grown... those eight battles were very useful for you... I saw much progress every time you fought a new monster and now I see how much have you learned..." "Are you all right, Cloud?" Tifa asked him. "No problem, Tifa." Cloud answered, "I'm all right, you have nothing to worry about. Once I get back to full I'll stop Aeris." "Why?" Sephiroth asked. "Because she's only wasting her strength." Cloud answered, "Kefka's intention was to have Aeris fight first with the 'other' me so that she loses strength, then he could defeat her easily." "But he attacked me!" Tifa said. "Exactly." Cloud said, "Kefka ordered him to attack you because he knew Aeris was going to protect you and engage his 'friend' with all her strength." "So that's what he wanted...!" Tifa said. "That's a dirty plan." Aeris interrupted. "You're right." Cloud said, "That's why I have to stop her, before she wastes worthlessly more power." "Hurry/" Tifa said. Aeris Strife was still fighting at the same manner: direct attacking, sustaining as much as she could, the dark Cloud used his techniques, but he was never able to vulnerate the young girl, who moved too swiftly for him, because her body is lighter than a male's is, just a slight advantage over her foe. Kefka was watching the battle closely, and he is sure young Aeris will not defeat Cloud's evil self and even if she does, she is still too weak for him. To his surprise, Cloud interput his sword right when Aeris was about to defend from a slash. "Father?" She said. "I'll take it from here." Cloud said. "But you just woke up!" Aeris said. "Don't worry." Cloud said, "Save your strength. You'll need it." "Yes." Aeris said, she immediately backed away, leaving her father to deal with his own dark self, putting her sword away afterwards. "Defeat him..." Sephiroth thought.  
*** The next part of the battle was Cloud versus the dark Cloud, the two sides finally fighting each other, with no one to get in their way. One will remain, the other will be destroyed forever... both knew this and started quickly, with both on an offensive basis, worrying very little about how vulnerable they were to a counterattack, both fought intensefully although their power will be reduced sooner or later. "It won't be too long before their power runs out..." Sephiroth said. "Why, if both are separated?" Aeris Evelyn asked. "They are two different people, not two entities." Aeris explained. "Great..." Tifa said, "Then this is going to get horrible..." "Don't worry, Mother..." Aeris Evelyn said, "I am sure Father will do it." Both Clouds kept fighting, although clearly running out of strength, the dark Cloud tried to take Cloud, but he would not allow it by unleashing his power temporarily, to reduce it to a more controllable level. Dark Cloud was not able to do this, because of his own being an entity separated from an original body. Both began using the skills Cloud knows: the good one using the normal versions, while the evil one using dark versions of them. In the end, both ended severely weakened, both by the excessive use of their powers, and because of the injuries. Cloud, who was slightly stronger due to the dark one's previous encounter with Aeris Evelyn, still could not make a good move anymore; the dark Cloud attacked but the good one was able to escape his move and bury his sword into his evil self's body, disintegrating him and then using his sword as a support to prevent his fall to the ground. "Are you all right, Father?" Aeris Evelyn asked him while running towards his side along Tifa. "I'm all right..." Cloud said, "No problem..." "You look terribly hurt, Cloud!" Tifa said. "Maybe..." Cloud said, "But that... that at least will take care of one of our problems..." "You're right..." Aeris Evelyn said, looking at Kefka. "I'll wipe you out..." he said to her. "Then what are you waiting for!?" Aeris Evelyn said, "I am waiting for you, Kefka, if you really think you'll defeat me, then why do you not hurry?" "You..." Kefka said, "This time, I won't be so good with you!"  
*** The final battle begun, Aeris Strife, the daughter of Cloud Strife, who had defeated the last terrible threats that attacked the universe, is no longer strong enough to take on this battle, so he left it in the hands of his offspring, a girl that is still new into the fighting matters, but that still does it with much enthusiasm and courage, which are her strongest virtues; things that she learned from her father, but her mother, Tifa Strife, also taught her very important things, like the one she considers most important: the heart is the strongest weapon in a fight. "You can do this..." Cloud thought. "You're everything that stands in his way..." Tifa thought. "If you don't destroy him now..." Aeris thought, "There'll be no 'next time'..." "You are the only one that is capable of destroying Kefka..." Sephiroth thought, "I'm too weak for this... no one but you can overcome his terrifying power..." "You'll be no problem for me..." Kefka said, "How can four people lay their hope on a girl, for heaven's sake?" "Because they believe!" Aeris Evelyn said, "Because they believe in me, they are sure I am the only one that can overcome you... and I trust them!" "Please..." Kefka said, and launched five Shadow Flares toward the young girl, who waited a bit, then, when they were about to come in contact with her, she moved swiftly, no one was able to see her move, but they were sure that she avoided the attack, and that was how it happened: she reappeared behind Kefka and counterattacked with Blade Beam, a skill that made Kefka heavy damage, he seemed very surprised. "What were you saying about me?" Aeris Evelyn said, "If you think a girl can't defeat you, then you are terribly wrong!" "This... this can't be...!" Kefka said, "A girl can't be... this powerful... I... I can't be humilliated like this by a girl... I've got to destroy her..."  
  
"What is he waiting for...?" Tifa said. Kefka immediately focused all of his power in a single Shadow Flare, which he directed to Aeris, his enemy, thinking she would not be able to dodge the attack and would be annihilated by the power he used on it, but it was useless: the young Strife first backed away enough to prepare a counter- magic attack, which she did greatly; she attacked with Holy Light, the magic she obtained from the white shard, with which she destroyed the Shadow Flare and attacked Kefka directly, making him suffer great damage, he just stumbled. "No... this can't be..." he said. "It can, and it is." Aeris Evelyn said, "It is time to end your ambitions... to finish all this once and for all..." "You'll never destroy me with the power you have..." Kefka said, "You just got lucky, but that doesn't mean you're... stronger..." "Let me just finish you off..." Aeris Evelyn said, "...Holy Light!!!" Yet another beam emanated from her hand, which blew away when it came in contact with Kefka, he fell dead... it was over... Aeris Evelyn Strife had won the battle, but she does not believe it so much. "It was too easy to believe..." she said. "What are you talking about?" Cloud said, "You won, aren't you happy about it?" "No, it's not that, Father..." Aeris Evelyn said, "I just think that it's not the real power Kefka has... I mean, that I won so easily..." "Don't worry about that." Tifa said, "Let's go." "Yes, Mother." Aeris Evelyn said, and everyone boarded the Invincible. Kefka's apparent corpse transformed, when no one was around; six wings came out of his back and all the painting he had in his face was removed and he stood up. "I'll annihilate them!!!" he said, "They laughed at me!!!" Kefa immediately left the building through the balcony, now able to fly, and was heading toward the Invincible, where Aeris Strife saw him from. "I knew i was too much to believe!" she said, "Father, land!" "Got it." Cloud said, and immediately landed the airship, ready to face Kefka head on, this time, to defeat him for good. "His power has increased incredibly!" the other Aeris said, "You've got to be careful with him..." "I'm going to annihilate all of you!!!" Kefka said, "You laughed at me...!!! I won't forget this!!!" "You think we'll ask you for pardon?" Aeris Evelyn said, and drew the Save the Queen. "You think you're powerful enough to confront me, all of you?" Kefka said, "Don't make me laugh! You're just going to be a waste of time! Even that girl's going to take me just seconds!" "Let's go get him!" Cloud said, and everyone attacked him at full force, all to no avail, Aeris Strife was the only one who could stand all the attacks of Kefka, but she still could not contain such power; she was faster than everyone else, and so explaining her ease to dodge Kefka's attacks, but she still could not harm him. "Please..." Kefka said, "You still think you're superior to me? Let me tell you something... the end comes... beyond chaos..." "What is that supposed to mean?" Aeris said. "He's going to attack you!" the other Aeris said. "Goner!!!" Kefka said, and a powerful beam of dark energy headed towards the young Aeris emanated from his hands and she was unable to avoid it: it hit her directly and she was blown away, almost past the mountain range, she fell unconscious and terribly hurt once again. "This... this can't be!!!" Tifa said. "Aeris...! No!!!" Cloud said. "You see what you get for trusting a girl!?" Kefka said, "Next it's all of you!"  
  
"We have no other choice..." Cloud said. "We must fight, even if we can't win!" Tifa said, "Sephiroth, Aeris, try to heal our daughter, please!" "We'll do whatever we can..." Sephiroth said. "Let;s go, Tifa." Cloud said. "You'll be next? No problem, I won't have trouble dealing with you!" Kefka said.  
*** Cloud and Tifa were fighting Kefka with all the strength they were able to handle; their powers are incredible, but still, they are no longer capable of handling them because of the aging effects. The panorama could not be worse: Aeris is unconscious, Sephiroth and Aeris are too weak and Cloud and Tifa are not able to control all their strength, and even if they would be, Kefka is still too powerul for both of them. "We can't do it!" Cloud said. "We can, just keep fighting!" Tifa said. "Don't be ridiculous, you're too weak!" Kefka said, "If you give up now, I'll spare your lives." "We won't!" Cloud said. "We have no other choice..." Tifa said. "You're right..." Cloud said, "No matter how little can we resist... we have to release all our power and combine it to defeat him!" "Let's do it!" Tifa said, and both were already giving their all: they are going to take the risk of releasing their true power, that one that they could still control, and that grew up nine years ago. "They won't resist too long with that level!" Aeris said. "Their bodies are no longer capable enough, but..." Sephiroth said, "But they still believe... Forget it, Aeris Evelyn must be our priority." "You're right." Aeris said, and they were still trying to heal her, at least to have her conscious. Cloud and Tifa finally managed to release all that power that they hid for several years, a power that very probably they will not be able to control for a long time, but they are willing to take that risk and battle Kefka. "Let's go, Tifa." Cloud said. "Of course!" Tifa said, "Let's turn him into dust!" "Please..." Kefka said.  
*** Kefka tried everything to harm Cloud and Tifa, but they moved even faster than a while ago, a possible effect of their unleash, they were able to hit him although with some trouble. After Kefka was already hit several times, he tried his Goner attack once again, he directed it to both his enemies, but they dodged it when it almost hit them and they immediately counterattacked at the same time with powerful Meteorain and Somersault hits. "This is impossible!" Kefka said, "You two can't be stronger than me!" "We can't but we're still able to defeat you!" Tifa said. "I'm with her!" Cloud said. "Mother... Father..." Aeris Evelyn said softly. "You're alive!" Sephiroth said. "I... will not... give up... with that attack..." Aeris Evelyn said. "You're still too weak to face him." Aeris said. "I don't care..." Aeris Evelyn said, "Because I... I believe..." "Don't get yourself killed." Sephiroth said, "You should rest up." "I'll fight..." Aeris Evelyn said. "Don't be ridiculous, what can you possibly achieve in the stage you are?" Aeris said. "The heart... is the strongest... weapon... of all..." Aeris Evelyn said, and she headed to the battlefield, sword in hand. Kefka noticed the girl coming, and he put all his attention to destroying her, having Cloud and Tifa seen her, they also stopped. "What do you want?" Kefka said, "You didn't have enough with that attack?" "I'll never... give up..." Aeris said. "Don't!" Cloud said. "Run away, don't let him destroy you!" Tifa said. "I am... not a... coward..." Aeris said. "Your time has come..." Kefka said, "Goner!!!" "Aeris!!!" Cloud said. The young Strife could barely walk, meaning she had to take the Goner directly. "She didn't have to end like this!" Sephiroth said, "She shouldn't have tried to keep fighting!" "No..." Tifa said, "She's still alive..." "How do you know?" Aeris asked. "Because we can still feel her heart beating..." Cloud said, "And quite normally..." "Then she's...!" Sephiroth said. "She's far from dead!" Tifa said. And that was true: when the dust dissipated, there was young Aeris, like if she never received a hit from Kefka's attacks, and completely sure she could beat him. "Her power...!" Cloud said. "She unleashed every single part of it..." Tifa said. "You really thought I was going to hit you with my all?" Aeris said, "Then you were wrong! This time, I am going to hit you seriously!" "Don't make me laugh! What can you possibly do? Whau can a girl do?" Kefka said. "Even more than you can imagine!!!" Aeris said, and lifted her Save the Queen, ready for her grand battle.  
*** This time the battle was greatly even, with Aeris fighting with all her power, trying to end this as quickly as possible, as did Kefka. No matter how many times Kefka stroke, he was never able to hit the young girl, who moved even faster than anyone could have expected, for two reasons: one, her speed grew incredibly when all her power was released and two, her body is light, allowing her to move even more freely than Kefka could imagine, he tried Goner again, but it was no use: Aeris dodged everything and when she could not do it, she deflected her enemy's attack using her weapon. "No! I can't be unable to strike her!" Kefka said. "You are..." Aeris said, "You are unable to because you are not fast enough to see me... after all, hand is faster than the eye..." "What!? You're just trying to intimidate me...! It won't work!" Kefka said. Aeris moved immediately and Kefka lost her; right when he was growing desperate, Aeris appeared behind him and attacked her foe with a greatly powerful slash from her sword, Kefka was greatly hurt. "You... you won't defeat me...!" Kefka said. "You don't want to accept it: I am stronger than you!" Aeris said. "You aren't stronger!" Kefka said, "Goner!!!" Once again, it headed directly to Aeris, but she moved quickl, and just to show Kefka something, she used Holy Light on the spell to destroy it completely. "You still don't want to realize it?" Aeris said. "You... you...!!! I'll... destroy you with my own hands!!!" Kefka said, and began to attack Aeris directly, but the girl was easily dodging his attacks. "I am going to show you and finish this..." she said, after that she moved rapidly again, and she buried the Save the Queen into Kefka's body, but she was not releasing it, instead she was casting a spell. "Just to make sure you do die this time." Aeris said, "Holy Light!" Once she finished charging, she retracted the sword from her enemy and she backed away; with Kefka unable to move, she just gave the final blow to one battle in which she suffered much to win: she was injured three times by her enemy, all of them able to recover, and on the final fight, she won with all her power. Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth and the other Aeris went to congratulate her for saving the "new" Gaia from the hands of an amazing enemy who almost won the battle, but there came a brave 15-year-old girl named Aeris Evelyn Strife to stop him from taking over this planet, doubting her capabilities sometimes, but in the end, emerging victorious...  
*** One year later... So much has changed in Alexandria: first of all, there is an event auditorium and Zidane and Dagger finally have someone to take over when both are gone: her name is Jennifer (identified as Jenny), a five-month-old little girl who is the new princess of the town after 18 years since the last one (Dagger) took over. Cloud, Tifa and Aeris Strife keep up on their regular life of training and their own as a family. Aeris became 16, obviously, and she changed the way she dresses: she wears a sleadless blouse and shorts (long enough, though) and new boots. On winter, she usually wears a longslead blouse, jeans, her boots and a gabardine as cover, but right now it is summer. However, Cloud felt strange all of a sudden. "Cloud?" Tifa said. "I don't know what's happening but it can't be good..." Cloud said. "Why?" Aeris asked. "The Jenova cells somehow left my body... I can no longer feel them..." Cloud answered. "What worries you aout that? Instead, you should be happy." Tifa said. "Tifa, if the Jenova cells left my body it means they found a way to have a new form, meaning that probably Sephiroth's cells left him too." "And?" Aeris asked. "Because of that they've got to be destroyed, or maybe Jenova could get a new form... one that might be indestructible..." "There has to be something we can do!" Aeris said. "There is." Cloud said, "But I'm afraid that only Aeris can fight those cells." "Then I am going to stop them!" Aeris said. "Wait." Tifa said. "What is it, Mother?" Aeris said. "Don't die on us, all right? Be very careful..." Tifa said. "Yes, Mother, I will come back... I promise..." Aeris said, and left on her Eidolon Bahamut. "We have to destroy those monsters..." Aeris said. TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Jenova

Episode III: Jenova's Plan Aeris Strife, a 15-year old girl, daughter of Cloud and Tifa Strife, was regaining the power of the Save the Queen, a sword that was only used by chosen knights. After recovering its strength, she was disposed to head towards Midgar to finish off Kefka, she was scared about the detail that she would have to destroy her father, but she regained her spirit and kept on.  
  
Kefka indeed tried to take control of Cloud again, but this time he refused and separated himself from the dark self Kefka could control. Aeris engaged him with all her strength but she would eventually be stopped by her father, who defeated his own self. Aeris then battled Kefka.  
  
The battle was in a great way, and when Kefka had unleashed all his power it all seemed to be lost, but Aeris' great will kept alive, and she fought even stronger than ever, fighting Kefka she eventually won. Now a 16-year-old, Aeris Evelyn Strife is heading on an adventure to destroy the Jenova cells, parasite monsters that made a body after many years of having Cloud and Sephiroth as hosts, and she on to try to stop them...  
*** Aeris' new adventure will be taken on by herself, as her parents are no longer capable to handle their incredible power and Alexandria had to be protected; the other Aeris is searching for the Promised Land, which she has always hoped to find, accompained by Sephiroth who, to repay what he did 18 years ago, self-assigned as her guardian. The only one young Aeris has as a partner can be Bahamut, her dragon Eidolon, who helped her out when she needed it.  
  
"Bahamut, where do you think we can find an overgrown parasite?" Aeris asked the dragon.  
  
"That question makes no sense at all." Bahamut answered.  
  
"What do you mean by that? If we don't stop those things..." Aeris said.  
  
"Those things already have monster forms, they can be any type of them, making them hard to find." Bahamut said.  
  
"We still have to try." Aeris said.  
  
"Those cells splitted up into the four continents, so I suggest we do not leave this one until we clean it up." Bahamut said.  
  
"Yes, you're right." Aeris said.  
  
"Wait." Bahamut said, and stopped, "That is a basilisk type serpent below us..."  
  
"Meaning?" Aeris said.  
  
"If you want to defeat a basilisk you have to use your feelings, not your eyesight." Bahamut said.  
  
"What can happen if I see one directly?" Aeris asked.  
  
"A basilisk has the power to kill anyone who sees its yellow eyes." Bahamut answered.  
  
"Now that's something I do not want to suffer..." Aeris said, "Let us go down and destroy it, I have a plan."  
  
"Be extremely careful..." Bahamut said.  
*** Bahamut landed and immediately returned to Aeris' crystal. The young girl immediately blinded herself to make the basilisk serpent have to fight her instead of having her to look on its eyes. The Jenova cells have a pressence that can be felt by Cetrians, helping Aeris to know when is the monster going to attack and already knowing her next move.  
  
"This is the first time I'll have to fight blind..." she thought.  
  
The basilisk attacked her at full speed, managing to hit her, she was hurt although not badly; she got up and counterattacked with a slash to the basilisk's head. Her first intention is destroying the monster's sight, making her able to remove the Blind spell she used on herself, but that is too hard, and when she is still an unexperienced fighter this is hard enough.  
  
"Just try me!" Aeris said, and slashed the basilisk again, it counterattacked ramming the young girl, moving towards her afterwards and ready to bite her to kill her with its powerful poison, but Phoenix appeared all of a sudden, probably summoned by someone; the firebird pecked the basilisk's eyes until it left it permanently blind, Phoenix retired afterwards, leaving Aeris, who used Esuna to remove her own Blind spell, to deal with the monster.  
  
"Who summoned her...?" she thought, and returned to the fight. She was running away from the powerful serpent, who had her almost cornered due to its size. Soon Aeris noticed it was not an ordinary monster, and attacked it frontly.  
  
"Come on..." Aeris said, "If you are truly sure of it..."  
  
The basilisk immediately headed towards her, but she moved incredibly fast and was able to escape once again, counterattacking with Blade Beam from a distance. Dealing with a blind serpent was never so hard, and the least for a girl who's capability is infinitely amazing.  
  
"You're not an ordinary basilisk..." Aeris said, "Holy Light!!!"  
  
Aeris attacked the monster and indeed: she was right, it was just some cells, as it appeared after the smoke left by Aeris' attack dissipated. With nothing more to do, she disintegrated the leftovers and was ready to call Bahamut again.  
  
"Those were Jenova cells..." Aeris thought, "Then they are even more powerful than I thought..."  
  
"That was amazing!" a girl, seemingly older than Aeris said, then showed up: she had purple-blue hair, red clothing, wearing jeans and a longsleeve blouse, strangely she also had a horn coming out of her forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" Aeris asked her.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself..." the girl said, "I'm Eiko, 24 years old. I'm from Madain Sari, just like the queen of Alexandria. I'm the last person that ever lived there."  
  
"Really? I hear there were no inhabitants there." Aeris said, "Anyhow, my name is Aeris Evelyn Strife, 16 years old. I was born in Alexandria, but my family is from Nibelheim. Though my name is Aeris Evelyn, everyone talks to me using only Aeris ever since I can remember."  
  
"You're THE Aeris Strife?" Eiko asked.  
  
"Is there anything special to it?" Aeris said.  
  
"That's the name that the Alexandrians are muffling about so much!" Eiko said.  
  
"Well, as far as I know, I am the only Aeris Evelyn Strife in all of this planet." Aeris said.  
  
"It's a real pleasure to be talking to the girl that brought peace to this world!" Eiko said.  
  
"Peace came only temporarily." Aeris said, "Soon it will be over."  
  
"It won't if we do something about it!" Eiko said.  
  
"'We'? Are you sure you want to come with me?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" Eiko said, "It'd be an honor for me to accompany a heroine!"  
  
"I am not as great as people want to make me seem." Aeris said, "I couldn't have done it without my family."  
  
"Those were your first steps, I've heard. So it is understandable." Eiko said, "But still, you're 16 years old, and everyone already knows you! I'll admit that I've been envying you ever since I knew you were that young. I'm 24 and only the people of Lindblum know me... My friends'll envy me now, they've wanted to know you for so long!"  
  
"It is just something that came out of nowhere." Aeris said, "I never wanted to get what I have because of that battle. It came all of a sudden."  
  
Then came what Aeris did not want to see, another super- monster, this time a Protochimera, a Jenova-infected Chimera Brain, evolved from the already powerful Chimera; it attacked the two girls almost immediately, but both got away fast enough, ready for their upcoming battle.  
*** Eiko summoned her most trusted Eidolon: the holy beast Madeen, who was strong, but could not make a difference, Aeris knew she had to fight and that if there was someone to defeat the monster it was her. She immediately attacked the powerful Chimera-type fiend and freed Madeen from quite a mix. Since Eiko's only powers are summoning, she can do very little.  
  
"Great!" Aeris said, "This thing is even stronger than the old basilisk!"  
  
"You should've expected it!" Eiko said, "Madeen, quick! The Terra Homing!"  
  
The Eidolon attacked the Protochimera with the Holy-based hit, but it could do little: the monster just stood still as if nothing ever happened, and it went to keep at Madeen completely, forgetting Aeris completely.  
  
"Madeen!" Eiko said, "Don't worry, I'll get some help!"  
  
The summoner brought in Phoenix but it was worthless: the Protochimera just kept at Madeen after wiping out the firebird, while Aeris stood still, fists closed, about to unleash more power.  
  
"You..." she said, "You'd better... leave that Eidolon alone..."  
  
"What's happening to you, Aeris?" Eiko asked.  
  
"Let Madeen go..." Aeris said, ready to release the new power she got in the last year, "...Leave it alone!!!"  
  
"Aeris?" Eiko said, "Wh-What's... going on... your clothes, they're different...!"  
  
Indeed, Aeris' clothing sure changed: she now wore things that look quite elegant, a blouse of the type with buttons, suitlike jeans, and a black gabardine, everything in a dark color.  
  
"Leave the Eidolon alone..." she said, "You would better leave Madeen alone..."  
  
"Aeris, what happened?" Eiko asked.  
  
The Protochimera attacked Aeris, giving Eiko the time to dismiss her Eidolon. Aeris stood still as the monster approached, and when it tried to slash her, she just moved out of the way and with little trouble she dodged the attack, and she just buried her sword onto the Protochimera's chest, disintegrating it along with the Jenova cells, clearing the Mist Continent completely. Aeris returned to her normal form.  
  
"What happened to me?" she said.  
  
"You got completely furious and all of a sudden, you transformed!" Eiko explained.  
  
"Really? But why?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I don't know. You father's from a Cetrian town, maybe he should." Eiko answered.  
  
"Yes, let us go." Aeris said, then she summoned Bahamut and went back to Alexandria, to clear what just happened to her.  
*** The immediate moment they arrived to the castle, Cloud and Tifa were expecting their daughter hoping to hear the cells were wiped out. Indeed, two groups were destroyed, both Cloud's, but Sephiroth's groups of Jenova cells were still free to spread even more.  
  
"This isn't good." Cloud said, "If those things aren't dealt with... I don't want to know what's next..."  
  
"Don't give up, Aeris. We're sure you can deal with those monsters." Tifa said.  
  
"It was not exactly that why I came, in fact..." Aeris said, "When I was fighting an infected monster, I couldn't control my anger anymore and, well..."  
  
"What happened?" Cloud asked.  
  
"She transformed." Eiko answered.  
  
"Really?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yes. My clothing turned completely dark... I never noticed it myself though." Aeris answered.  
  
"Can it really be?" Tifa said to Cloud.  
  
"Could be, but it's still a mere possibility." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about, Father?" Aeris asked.  
  
"There's a legend about the a warrior that had an unlimited amount of power." Cloud explained, "When I was dead, Aeris talked to me about it. A warrior that was able to seal away Jenova with his incredible strength..."  
  
"Just how tough was he anyway?" Eiko asked..  
  
"I'm not sure, but what she told me, that must've been quite a fighter." Cloud answered, "He had the capability to transform into a superknight, which can mention why Aeris' sudden change."  
  
"Why does the transformation occur anyway?" Aeris asked.  
  
"The strength released is too much for the normal body to handle, thus altering the physical appearance of the person." Cloud answered.  
  
"You heard, Aeris?" Eiko said to Aeris, "If you change, you're practically invincible!"  
  
"There's a catch, though." Cloud said.  
  
"What 'catch'?" Eiko asked.  
  
"If the transformation is used for more time than necessary, the strength of the warrior will completely decrease." Cloud answered.  
  
"Meaning I have to be careful with overusing it, then." Aeris said.  
  
"Exactly." Tifa said, "Go find those things. Destroy them and come back so that we can tell you more about your enemy."  
  
"Yes." Aeris said, and left on Bahamut along with Eiko.  
  
The two girls are on to the Lost Continent, precisely where Sephiroth was at when his cells spreaded. There may be time for them to arrive and destroy the parasites before they make any more harm, but it all seems to go to one thing: Jenova's return is imminent and there is nothing that can be done about it; surely it will come into a form even stronger than the ones Cloud and Tifa faced 18 years ago, thus the super version of Aeris will be important into the victory.  
  
"We've got to find those things." Aeris said.  
  
"Trouble." Eiko said, "There's an angry dragon over there!"  
  
"Time to wipe out the final group of cells!" Aeris said, "Bahamut, over there."  
  
The last group of Jenova cells. An end to the spreading of a monster about to return. The time has come for Aeris to finish off the last remaining parasites and then destroy the source...  
*** The battle began quickly and Aeris decided to save up her transformation for later, in an attempt to weaken the beast and then delivering the final blow. Unfortunately her normal form, with all the strength it can hadle, can barely hurt the monster, and Eiko's Eidolons are a nuisance for the infected dragon.  
  
"This cannot be right!" Aeris said, "This group is even stronger!"  
  
"Pick a choice: one, the dragon itself along with the cells are too strong; and two, alll the cells are focused here." Eiko said to her.  
  
"I pick number two." Aeris said, "Try to buy me a few seconds, I'll transform!"  
  
Eiko immediately got away from her friend to distract the Jenova dragon, giving time to Aeris to change into the hidden Cetrian form, but she and her Eidolons were too little work for the dragon and Eiko was injured for the time Aeris was about to unleash all her power; to the degree of making her transform with only 75% of all her strength: she was going to have to unleash it during the battle.  
  
"I have no choice..." Aeris thought, "I hope it works, though..."  
  
The young girl was fighting with all the power she released and it was indeed hard for her to keep up, because this last group of cells was incredibly tough. When the dragon was about to destroy Eiko she unleashed more power and attacked with Holy Light, vanishing the cells and destroying them completely.  
  
"That... was a close one..." Eiko said.  
  
"I am going to help you." Aeris said, and casted Full Cure on her partner.  
  
"May I ask you something?" Eiko said to Aeris.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Aeris said.  
  
"Well, why did you let me join you after you began your journey?" Eiko asked.  
  
"Because I can't do all this by myself." Aeris answered and returned to her normal self, "Besides you're very good on the battlefield."  
  
"I'm glad... that the great Aeris Strife sees me as her friend..." Eiko said.  
  
"There is no reason for me to see you as someone worthless, because you are not." Aeris explained, "You are even stronger than you think, you just have to find that strength, deep in your heart, and release it."  
  
"Thanks." Eiko said.  
  
"No problem. We should go back to Alexandria, Jenova will awaken any minute, and the more we know about it, the better for the final battle. What do you say?" Aeris said.  
  
"Sure!" Eiko said, "If it doesn't bother you."  
  
"Oh, of course not! I'd be glad if you would accompany me!" Aeris said.  
  
"Thanks again." Eiko said.  
  
As both left the continent a figure materialized in the remains of the dragon. There were more cells than just Sephiroth's into that thing, and the monster assumed a female form.  
  
"This time, it'll be you who falls..." it said, "First the Ancient, then this whole planet! It will all be mine!"  
  
Nothing could be worse: Aeris needs to get used to transforming, it takes too much time, Eiko is not strong enough for a battle of this importance, Aeris and Sephiroth's whereabouts are unknown and Cloud and Tifa are no longer powerful enough to destroy the planet's greatest threat. The final battle is about to begin and the coin is rolling in the air... no one knows on what side will it fall...  
*** Aeris and Eiko were at Alexandria, where Cloud and Tifa were talking about the Ancients and Jenova, learned from the tapes they found at the home of dead Professor Gast, father of the other Aeris, who is searching for the Promised Land. Jenova is the destructor of the Ancients and who has been manipulating Shinra since a scientist found its body which was sealed over 2000 years beforehand.  
  
"Jenova is the one and only grand threat to every single planet existing; with only unleashing its power, it can turn one into dust." Cloud explained.  
  
"Oh, great..." Aeris said, "I doubt I am powerful enough to destroy it..."  
  
"You are strong enough, Aeris." Tifa said, "You must find that power hidden inside of you and unleash every single part of it."  
  
"What power, Mother?" Aeris said, "I released it all a while ago with the super-chimera!"  
  
"No." Cloud said, "You've got to look even deeper inside of you... there's an even greater amount of strength... Aeris, let that power flow..."  
  
"You're probably right..." Aeris said, "...Yes, you are right... I must keep searching inside myself... I will find an even greater power waiting to awake... It'll be on the right time, I am sure of it."  
  
"That's very poetic." Eiko interrupted.  
  
"You think so?" Aeris said, "We have no time to waste, though. We have to find Jenova."  
  
"Sure." Eiko said, and followed her,  
  
"Mother, Father... I'll come back if something happens." Aeris said before riding Bahamut outside of Alexandria.  
*** Aeris was falling from Bahamut's back, but she found out something interesting: she can fly whenever she transforms. Yet, almost immediately she received a message from whom she never imagined: the other Aeris, who accompained her along with her parents a year ago when she defeated Kefka, her first great foe; she immediately agreed and told Bahamut to head outside the meeting place: the City of the Ancients. Aeris also transformed, as it was one of the Ancient's petitions for the meeting.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Eiko asked.  
  
"Relax, Eiko, she is an old friend." Aeris said, "She and I met last year, while I was with my parents on our last trip together. I haven't seen her since, though."  
  
"Oh, well... if it's you who's saying it's all right, then I have nothing to worry about." Eiko said.  
  
"She said 'in private', Eiko. My apologies, but you'll have to be away." Aeris said, "I will tell you about it after I am done."  
  
"No prob then!" Eiko said.  
  
As the girls and dragon were approaching the City of the Ancients AKA the Forgotten City, Aeris began to have a bad feeling, but never mentioned it to Eiko, just so that she does not get worried. They entered and were greeted by Sephiroth, who was surprised to see Aeris dressed so elegantly (she had trasformed beforehand).  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time." Sephiroth said to her.  
  
Aeris followed Sephiroth to the center of the city: a small place where there was a big conch shell; the same place where the other Aeris was buried over 18 years ago. It was her who welcomed young Aeris.  
  
"My, you've grown." She said, "Your power has increased quite significantly also. Is that the power that released your form?"  
  
"Could be." Aeris Evelyn said, "I am not sure if it's all I have, because Mother and Father say I have even more hidden strength."  
  
"Believe in their words." Aeris said, "It's true. I can feel an incredible power deep inside of you..."  
  
"What did you exactly wanted to talk about with me?" Aeris Evelyn asked.  
  
"Jenova." Aeris answered.  
  
"I already know much about it." Aeris Evelyn, "Mother and Father told me all they knew."  
  
"I'm sure they don't know the forms they fought Jenova in weren't the only ones." Aeris said.  
  
"They weren't?" Aeris Evelyn immediately asked.  
  
"No. In fact, it has another one: Omega, its true form." Aeris explained, "Omega is the opposite of Alpha. If you haven't read about it, 'Alpha' means 'Beginning' while 'Omega' means 'End'. Before Jenova turned into 'Alpha' it had to go through the four stages where your parents fought it: birth, life, death and synthesis. After Jenova-Synthesis was defeated, came Jenova-Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Now it's trying to regain its lost power of 2000 years to become Jenova-Omega once again."  
  
"It was sealed, correct?" Aeris Evelyn asked.  
  
"Exactly. On the many years it remained like that it began to lose its power significantly, until it became Jenova-Birth, but then a scientist found it and..." Aeris said.  
  
"He released Jenova." Aeris Evelyn said.  
  
"Yes. Since then Jenova used a group of corporators, forming Midgar, Shinra and the Mako Reactors..." Aeris kept explaining, "Them, the soldiers, everything... it was all under Jenova's control..."  
  
"You don't have to keep up if it pains you." Aeris Evelyn said.  
  
"No... I'm all right..." Aeris said, "Your father was a prisoner of Jenova, too."  
  
"But I thought the one manipulating him was Sephiroth!" Aeris Evelyn said.  
  
"On first glance, that's what it seems." Aeris said, "In truth Sephiroth was Jenova's favorite puppet, as he was the one who could get the Black Materia, a sphere with the power to summon Meteor, a mighty magical being."  
  
"But why would Jenova want to destroy this planet?" Aeris Evelyn asked.  
  
"It wasn't to destroy this planet why Jenova used Meteor, but rather to absorb the energy that would gather in the crash site." Aeris answered.  
  
"Yes. My parents told me that their planet was made from spirit energy." Aeris Evelyn said, "And... wait! No wonder why Jenova chose this world! It is the only one with living beings!"  
  
"Exactly! Think how many people, plants and animals die every year." Aeris said, "What would happen if there was an injury that could threaten the very life of the planet?"  
  
"There would be a large amount of spirit energy gathered at the place of the injury, and considering what you mentioned just now..." Aeris Evelyn said.  
  
"There would be enough energy to make Jenova an omnipotent being!" Aeris said.  
  
"But if Jenova reaches its ultimate power..." Aeris Evelyn continued.  
  
"It has no more use for this or any other planet, eventually destroying every single life-form in the universe." Aeris explained.  
  
"I have a plan that just might work." Aeris Evelyn said.  
  
"What kind of plan?" Aeris said.  
  
"It's too risky, but if I grow stronger it will be worth it." Aeris Evelyn explained, "If it can only be defeated in its Omega state, we have to let it regain it."  
  
"What are you saying!? It'll blow this planet apart should that happen!" Aeris said.  
  
"You do not understand." Aeris Evelyn explained, "Right when Jenova recovers its powers I'll fight it, and if we're lucky I might, just might, defeat it, then you will have nothing more to worry about!"  
  
"True. Thanks to Jenova I'm all alone..." Aeris said.  
  
"Why do you say you are alone?" Aeris Evelyn asked, "You do not have Sephiroth or..."  
  
"No, it's not that. I mean there are no more Ancients left..." Aeris said.  
  
"My apologies, I didn't mean to hurt you." Aeris Evelyn said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm all right..." Aeris said.  
  
"It's time." Sephiroth interrupted.  
  
"I'm going to have to leave you, Aeris Evelyn. Keep growing powerful, then we'll know what to do." Aeris said, and left.  
  
"She seens worried... I don't blame her, with everything that's been going on..." Aeris Evelyn thought.  
  
"Who might you be?" A woman said.  
  
"Who... or what... are you?" Aeris asked to her, noticing something was not right.  
  
"Perceptive, are you not?" the woman said, "I am Jenova, destructor of all that is life."  
  
"No wonder why I felt strange suddendly!" Aeris said, "You... you destroyed many innocent lives!"  
  
"Innocent?" Jenova said, "My, my, don't you humans ever learn? The Ancients are not any innocent people. They are even more than they seem, their power is very impressive, indeed..."  
  
"You do not seem to have regained all your strength..." Aeris said.  
  
"Do not worry, there is not much time left..." Jenova said, "For now, you are dying, girl... whoever you are..."  
  
"Oh, really?" Aeris said.  
  
"You do not think you can take on 50 infected humans, now can you?" Jenova said.  
  
"50, correct?" Aeris said, and looked around her, to know she was completely surrounded.  
  
"You can join my children and make things easy or you can make this place your tomb." Jenova said.  
  
"How about... neither?" Aeris said, and punched Jenova in its stomach, then she was attacked by the infected people.  
*** Aeris needed to show much of the power she released in her previous battles, as she was completely cornered. No people put up much resistance, but they were quite strong, up to the matter of forcing Aeris to use the martial arts Tifa taught her some time ago, and all the moves she knows herself. As a consequence, Jenova and its underlings had a hard time with the girl, who just does not give in to the permanent attacks, and instead looked on an open space, and as she landed she was surrounded again. It was then that she realized she had to fly her way out, but she was never allowed to: the attacks were constant. Just when she seemed to get away, Jenova threw her to the conch shell, breaking it, then Aeris looked like she was going to play serious this time: she drew her sword and was prepared to engage all her enemies. As Jenova and its "children" attacked Aeris, the girl slashed every single person that got in her way, she even had the luck to hit Jenova once more.  
  
"More..." it said, and more infected people showed up to its aid, forcing Aeris to do nothing but try to escape; she first had to clear her way though, so she tried once again for an open space, but Jenova stopped her. Aeris released her power and blew every person that was around her, including Jenova. It was then that Aeris flied away from danger.  
  
"That is not an ordinary girl..." Jenova thought, "No wonder why she can do that... but why do her attacks remind me of... two specific people... Hmm, it is all so strange... who is she...?"  
*** Eiko and Bahamut joined Aeris in the sky above Gaia, where she told her what the other Aeris told her about, leaving the summoner surprised, and convinced that once again, only Aeris could save the world. Immediately they headed back to Alexandria to report the situation to Cloud and Tifa.  
  
"So Jenova's been busy lately..." Tifa said.  
  
"Yes. The problem is that its power rises with every person it infects." Aeris said.  
  
"Unfortunately, you don't know what it's got in mind." Cloud said.  
  
"What!?" Eiko said.  
  
"It wants to hold some sort of 'tourney' against the best fighters of Gaia." Cloud said.  
  
"Jenova can still contact the ones who had Jenova cells before." Tifa said.  
  
"Then I am sure Sephiroth knows about this..." Aeris said.  
  
"Jenova wants everyone to be there, unfortunately it wants Aeris there also." Tifa said.  
  
"It's up to something..." Aeris said, "If she goes, Jenova will have everything to destroy her... the only thing we can do to protect her is not getting careless even a second."  
  
"For all I know, we have ten days to get everything prepared." Cloud said.  
  
"Where does Jenova want to hold its 'tournament', Father?" Aeris asked.  
  
"It's going to be at the crater in the Lost Continent, on the Whirlwind Maze." Cloud answered.  
  
"It's where it's hiding." Aeris deduced.  
  
"Get to the training, Aeris..." Cloud said, "You have to grow stronger and release that power hidden in you."  
  
"Immediately!" Aeris said, and went to her training hall.  
  
"Um, Mister Strife, do you think it's a good idea to let her fight?" Eiko asked.  
  
"If there's someone who can defeat Jenova, that's her..." Cloud said.  
  
"You look kinda down... something's wrong?" Eiko asked.  
  
"Actually, I never wanted Aeris to get to this..." Cloid answered, "I began to taught her to release the power she has just for her personal defense... I never thought anything would happen again, but... here she is..."  
  
"It's still too hard for me to see her bleeding for the world she was born at..." Tifa said.  
  
"We'd better get prepared, too, Tifa." Cloud said, "Remember who Aeris is up against, if we can do something to help her, let's do it."  
  
"I'm with you." Tifa said, and both went with Aeris to the training hall.  
*** Aeris' objective in these ten days is releasing all the power she has deep within her, with the hope it transcends Jenova's; she has much time to unleash her full, but it can be a tiring route to the fight, where she will have the weight of the planet in her hands. Eiko is not participating, so she takes things lightly, Cloud and Tifa are waiting for the day to come, though they will have nothing to do against their old enemy.  
  
"I am so tired..." Aeris said.  
  
"Get some rest." Tifa said, "It won't do you good to keep at it for much time."  
  
"We do need a break too, you know." Cloud said.  
  
"Probably it will be good for me..." Aeris said, and left to her room.  
  
Eiko saw her very tired so she kept anything she had to say to herself.  
  
"What do you think, Tifa?" Cloud asked his spouse.  
  
"Her powers are amazing..." Tifa answered, "But Jenova's power is incredible... I still don't know if Aeris' real power will be enough to destroy that thing..."  
  
"I'm not too sure either." Cloud said, "In fact, I want to believe that she can do it, but she only knows Jenova for what she's been told. She hasn't actually seen Jenova on the battlefield and into its ultimate form."  
  
"We've only seen up to its synthesis stage too." Tifa said, "We don't know much about its 'omega' form either."  
  
"I know that Aeris can defeat Jenova." Cloud said.  
  
"Or maybe... we just hope she can..." Tifa said.  
  
"You're right, but what else can we do?" Cloud said, "We won't be able to even harm that monster even if we combine our forces."  
  
"Let's just wait the week left for the battle." Tifa said.  
  
"Yes. I agree with you." Cloud said, "Maybe she wants to see the world before the moment of truth. It wouldn't hurt her either."  
  
"You know, if she sees that everyone is with her, maybe she'll feel motivated and well, she'll know her people are supporting her..." Tifa said.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll tell her. Maybe she'll want to." Cloud said, and they went to sleep.  
*** The next morning Cloud and Tifa told Aeris what they wanted to do in the week before: take her around the world for her duel with Jenova. They want Aeris to spend the next few days with Eiko and that she feels less overworked due to her training. Aeris remained transformed and her parents liked the idea, but what for? The transformation needs a certain amount of power, but only the Strife family know everything there is to it.  
  
"Why do you stay in that form?" Eiko asked Aeris.  
  
"It's something that came up all of a sudden. It seems this way my body can get used to a bigger amount of power..." Aeris said, "I still don't know what is this for, but I do feel well this way."  
  
"You know, I'd really like to be more like you." Eiko said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Aeris asked.  
  
"It's just that... ever since I was a little girl..." Eiko said, "I've always wanted to be somebody, I... wanted to be remembered for doing something... and then I suddendly hear 'Say, did you hear? There's this Alexandrian girl that's got a super amount of strength!' 'Oh, really? They say she doesn't look like much too!' Then I thought.... 'Who's that girl that's been in the talk all year long?' I thought you were going to be an all talk person, but..."  
  
"Your journey was just to meet me...?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to meet that girl that was the world talk, and when I met you, you were the complete opposite of whom I thought..." Eiko answered, "I imagined a girl that would be always talking about herself, and the way that she came up to be known... an all talk, to be brief. But when I talked to you for the first time, I was very surprised. You weren't the person I thought, you even allowed me to be your friend."  
  
"A friend is worth even more than fame." Aeris said, "No one looks at me the same way they used to anymore, but you... you're different, you do look at me as a person, not as a high-ranked girl, which I do not like to be called."  
  
"Why not? You earned it. You're quite young and you are so powerful..." Eiko said.  
  
"It's just that... I feel so uncomfortable... I mean, when I was 14, no one looked at me the way they do now..." Aeris said, "They said 'Look, there's the girl with those weird eyes' and such. I got so used to it... I mean, I am glad that they respect me, but sometimes they even fear me and I don't like that."  
  
"I... never knew that..." Eiko said.  
  
"The change was too strange for me."Aeris said, "I remember that, when I was a little girl, Father and Mother took me to Daguerreo, I think. When we entered, everyone kept staring at me, and they called me 'strange'. I don't know why, but now, I know they were right."  
  
"It's all up to you." Eiko said, "It all depends on your behavior towards things. For example, I am a wannabe in all forms, and everyone looks at me like that. That's why I'd like to be like you."  
  
"Eiko, you don't have to be like me in order to be popular." Aeris said, "In fact, popularity is something you do not need to be someone. You just have to be yourself. You're better off as the Eiko that's accompanied me all this time."  
  
"Thanks." Eiko said.  
  
"You're very welcome." Aeris said.  
  
Aeris felt strange after the talk with her friend, however it was that which Cloud and Tifa wanted: that she spends some time with Eiko to go around the world and move looking ahead to the final battle.  
*** Four days later Aeris returned alone to Alexandria, as it was Eiko's petition to stay in Lindblum, as the fight will be watched in the auditorium there, and also on Alexandria's. Aeris spent her days having fun with her parents and waiting patiently, but looking at the present time, for her grand moment.  
  
And finally, the day has arrived. As it was Jenova's demands, Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Sephiroth and the other Aeris showed up in the Whirlwind Maze, the same place where the meteor containing Jenova fell 2000 years ago.  
  
"Oh... Cloud... Tifa... Sephiroth... the Ancient... and of course, that girl..." Jenova thought, "They all came... I thought they would leave the Ancient somewhere and show up all of a sudden..."  
  
"Go ahead, Aeris." Cloud said, "Don't worry, we'll be here."  
  
"Remember: don't give up! You're strong enough to beat that monster!" Tifa said.  
  
"Yes... I know not what will happen, but I'll do whatever I can..." Aeris said.  
  
"She is the first to go down..." Jenova said, "Comfortable. That way Cloud will be the last and fun will be there... heheheh... I'll make this girl discover fear first!"  
  
Aeris stood in position, ready for the start, and with all her mind and body focused on winning this fight, which will obviously be even harder than anything she has faced...  
*** The battle started, though neither Aeris nor Jenova started seriously. They just fought and took this as a simple training, not anything to the trascendance of this showdown. Aeris was disposed to fight to the end, but after seeing that Jenova was just playing around she decided to join in. Their full power will not be revealed for the time being it seems.  
  
"Why isn't she fighting seriously!?" Sephiroth said, "Does she think this is a game or what!?"  
  
"Jenova's not doing anything for the battle, either..." Tifa said, "Aeris just seems to feel sort of strange because Jenova's not fighting well."  
  
"Jenova's overconfident." Cloud said, "This is its game after all. Aeris just felt like playing along and this is what we get."  
  
What are they thinking...?" the other Aeris thought, "They're just fighting like kids... why, I wonder? Is Jenova really that confident?"  
  
As the battle kept up, Jenova used a Shadow Flare, but fairly easy to avoid for young Aeris, who countered with a regular Flare, which was also easy for Jenova. It was then both stopped their attacks and took a break.  
  
"You are not half bad..." Jenova said, "But still, you are not being serious..."  
  
"Neither are you." Aeris responded, "You were just playing around, so I decided to play too."  
  
"So you noticed... You are far more perceptive than I thought..." Jenova said, "You will be a good opponent... before I destroy this world..."  
  
"You are a terrible monster...!" Aeris said, "I won't allow you to do any more harm to this or other planet! You will fall!"  
  
"You are full of nothing but fantasies..." Jenova said, "You might be lucky, however. Because you'll be dead sooner than you can imagine..."  
  
Aeris immediately made her guard position, knowing Jenova would strike first, but she did not let it arrive and moved out of the way, counterattacking quickly. Jenova received the blow and realized its opponent is stronger than it ever thought, what Aeris did at the City of the Ancients was nothing. Aeris immediately reacted and kept hitting Jenova with all her power, but it was still not enough to eliminate the monster; Aeris quickly realized that she must fight to the end with Jenova, and not give it any chance, but if it wants her to get tired, who knows if Aeris will notice.  
  
"You see?" Cloud said, "Now they're getting serious."  
  
"Come on, Aeris, don't let that monster defeat you! You must keep at it with everything you've got!" Tifa said.  
  
"Tifa's getting too excited, isn't she?" Sephiroth commented.  
  
"Whenever Aeris does something important, she gets excited." Cloud explained, "I understand because, I mean, knowing Tifa, because she celebrates all the things Aeris learns."  
  
"Is Aeris Evelyn really that special for them?" Aeris thought, "Who am I kidding, I should know, she's their daughter."  
  
Jenova was hitting Aeris, but she defended greatly, as if she already had years with serious fights, and she attacked wonderfully also. Aeris' power exceeded the limits Jenova expected, and it eventually noticed.  
  
"So... you really were not just talking senselessly..." Jenova said, "Whoever trained you must be exceptionally good... but I already had enough of this..."  
  
"What are you doing!?" Aeris said, "Wh... what do you think you're...!?"  
  
"See you in hell... final Ancient..." Jenova said, pointing at the other Aeris.  
  
"Aeris, watch out!" Tifa said, and as Jenova fired, she got in the beam's way, which was still small, but enough to do terrible damage, and what it planned for the other Aeris, it happened to Tifa, while young Aeris watched this tragedy."  
  
"No... no... no, why did this happen!?" Aeris said, holding her mother, "Why did... why did this happen to you... M..."  
  
"What?" Jenova interrupted, "What were you going to say?"  
  
"Tifa, no!" Cloud said, "You didn't have to end this way... no, no It's all my fault! If I'd known Jenova wanted to do this to Aeris, I would've never brought her..."  
  
"No, Cloud, it's not your fault..." the other Aeris interrupted him, "It's my fault because I agreed to come, I should've known what Jenova had planned... I... I'm really sorry..."  
  
"You don't have to apologize..." Cloud said, "Tifa... Tifa always wanted to... to help out others... and she did to the very end..."  
  
Aeris could no longer take it and she cried.  
  
"No!!! I refuse to accept this!!!" she said, "I refuse to not have you around anymore!!!"  
  
"What makes her so special to you?" Jenova asked the blonde-haired girl.  
  
"You..." Aeris said, and, still crying, she turned to Jenova, "You had no reason to kill her!"  
  
"She was never my meant target, it was the Ancient, but she preferred to have her fate." Jenova said.  
  
"You are the worst monster that I have ever known..." Aeris said, still dropping tears, "I swear... I swear... I swear... in the name of Mother... that I am going to destroy you... and put an end to this...!!!"  
  
"Your mother?" Jenova said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You... you took her away from me... and I will never forgive you for that..." Aeris said, and clearly she could no longer control her fury: her clothing began to change once more, from the dark style she had, to a white, but she took off the gabardine.  
  
"Aeris... Aeris what's happening?" Sephiroth said.  
  
"Jenova just dug its own tomb..." Cloud said, smiling, "It's provoked Aeris... now nothing will be able to stop her..."  
  
"What!? You mean she's transforming again!?" Sephiroth said.  
  
"Exactly." Cloud said, "Tifa's always been everything to Aeris. They love each other very much, and you know, when I see them talking, they always cheer me up because... because they're both just so sweet..."  
  
"You're dead..." the other Aeris thought, "Jenova... you've just commited suicide..."  
  
"I will... I will never forgive you..." Aeris said, ready to release her full power, "Never!!!"  
  
Aeris' clothing style kept the formal style, but this time she wore a blouse, shorts and boots totally white, and when everyone thought her transformation was complete with her cloting, two angel wings came out of her back, and she immediately unleashed everything she had, and the Aeris of the laughs and sweet look Cloud described changed to an exact opposite: an Aeris filled of anger and a terrible look filled of nothing but hate.  
  
"What!? Is... is that... an angel...!?" Sephiroth said.  
  
"It's Aeris' final form..." Cloud said, "Her power is totally at max now... Although she turned into an angel... I know all she wants is to destroy Jenova and leave no trace left of it..."  
  
"I swear to Father, Sephiroth, the other Aeris, my friend Eiko, all the people of this planet... and especially to Mother... that I will defeat you!" Aeris said.  
  
"You truly think you can defeat me?" Jenova said.  
  
"It's over, Jenova!!!" Aeris said out.  
  
The battle will resume with Aeris totally empowered to deal with her declared archenemy: the almighty Jenova. Will her rage and desire for revenge be enough to defeat the power colossus? TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Aeris

THE NEW GAIA  
Episode IV: Aeris, the power of the heart Aers Strife, the daughter of Cloud and Tifa, headed on to stop Jenova from reviving, which was already inevitable, the monster eventually returned and it was time for a final showdown with a lone human, but one with a great heart. Aeris met Eiko, a summoner from Madain Sari, who turned her friend, and also admires Aeris very much.  
*** Aeris Strife met the Ancient Aeris in the City of the Ancients, where she learned even more about Jenova than she ever expected. Sephiroth could not believe Aeris' power increased so quicky as she transformed for the first time. Aeris said to Aeris Evelyn how important it was to destroy that monster, because if it ever gains an incredible amount of spirit energy collected by the Cetrian part of Gaia it would be indestructible. Aeris left and Aeris Evelyn engaged Jenova and all the people it had infected. She did not want to kill anyone, so after clearing the way she used her ability to fly immediately to go back to Alexandria to prepare for the final battle.  
*** Ten days have passed since Aeris Evelyn Strife's first battle with Jenova, but both the girl and the abomination grew stronger in the lapse. The battle began with both Jenova and Aeris just playing around, waiting for the right time to get serious. Eventually both decided to get down to business and end the fight. Jenova tried to attack the other Aeris with a concentrated beam but Tifa interfered and she fell. Dead, who knows, knocked out, definitely. It was then Aeris' great power shined: she grew too angry and that made her unleash all her strength, turning into her final form: an angel, which, in Alexandria, resembles hope, a human illusion that would never vanish. And so the duel Aeris vs Jenova continues in its ultimate conclusion...  
*** "I swear to Father, the other Aeris, Sephiroth, my friend Eiko, all the people of Gaia... and especially to Mother... that I will destroy you!" Aeris said.  
  
"You truly think you can defeat me?" Jenova said to the girl.  
  
"It's over, Jenova!!!" Aeris said out.  
  
"Destroy that thing..." Cloud thought, "I love you, Aeris..."  
  
"Come on..." Sephiroth said, "I won't say you'll defeat Jenova, because I want to see you first..."  
  
"Go on, Aeris Evelyn..." Aeris thought, "Avenge your mother... you have all the right to..."  
  
Aeris immediately went in front of Jenova and kicked it in the head, blowing it away to one of the crater's walls, the young girl immediately followed to anticipate the monster's movement. When she reached the place where Jenova ended up, she stopped.  
  
"Grr... so... you are a lot stronger than I thought..." Jenova said, "Still... you are an insignificant being... you are still human..."  
  
"You are nothing but a monster..." Aeris said, "I am wrong... you are worse than a monster... you are nothing less of a virus decided to spread and destroy everyone... and everything..."  
  
"You just called me virus?" Jenova said, "My dear, you clearly do not know, the Ancients were spreading like nuts through the whole universe. I just put an end to that spreading."  
  
"I hate you..." Aeris said.  
  
"What was that!?" Cloud said, still trying to heal Tifa's injury.  
  
"She said, 'I hate you...'" the other Aeris mentioned.  
  
"What's so special about it? Anyone would say that." Sephiroth said.  
  
"She had never said that in her whole life..." Cloud said, "This is the first time I ever hear her say 'I hate you' to someone. She is really furious, this is not just a simple rage she got..."  
  
"I hate you, Jenova..." Aeris said, "I will never forgive you for what you've done... Mother... the Ancients... nothing..."  
  
"Hahahahah! You truly think you can actually stop me?" Jenova said.  
  
"...no question about it..." Aeris bluffed.  
  
"Let's see you stop this then!" Jenova said, "I will destroy this world, and you are coming down with it!!!"  
  
Jenova flew high up to charge a more powerful Shadow Flare than the normal, but Aeris remained static, charging a Holy Light.  
  
"That thing'll destroy everything!" Sephiroth said.  
  
"No..." Cloud said, "Aeris' got it handled."  
  
"Taste this!" Jenova said, "Giant Shadow Flare!!!"  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Aeris thought, "I will show you... Super Holy Light!!!"  
  
As the giant flare fell closer to Aeris, she launched her Super Holy Light, a stronger version of the normal Holy Light she has on her normal and second forms. Both clashed, but the light was more powerful than the flare and Jenova took the whole blow all by itself. It fell to the ground with its body split in two and unconscious.  
  
"You are worthless, Jenova..." Aeris said, "You are nothing..."  
  
Immediately she headed back to her family and friends, who congratulated her, but she looked always at Tifa.  
  
"Forgive me... for not saving you, Mother..." Aeris said, still in her final form.  
  
"You won't go back to your normal self?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I don't feel like it for now... besides... I would have liked Mother to see me like this..." Aeris said, totally removed of all that fury she had, again looking at everyone in a soft, relaxing manner, like the Aeris that she has been for all her life. Unfortunately Jenova used its last breath to make the Whirlwind Maze blow up. Aeris took everyone out of there to just inside the Crater, before reaching Gaea's Cliff, outside the maze's ruins.  
  
"I must get her back... I won't live without her... I refuse..." Aeris said, using a more powerful Full Cure spell on Tifa. Eventually she opened her eyes and loooked at her daughter.  
  
"Aeris..." Tifa said, "Am I... alive...?"  
  
"Yes, Mother..." Aeris said, then she began to cry, "I am so happy to... to look at you alive..."  
  
"You kow your form suits you perfectly...?" Tifa asked her.  
  
"Why do you say that, Mother?" Aeris asked back.  
  
"Because... ever since you were very little... I always called you 'my little angel'... now, many years later... your strongest form... is exactly what you've always been to me... a wonderful angel..." Tifa said.  
  
"Mother... I love you so much..." Aeris said, and hugged Tifa, still crying.  
  
"This is Aeris and Tifa..." Cloud said, "The two girls I live with... and I'm glad to... thanks to them... I never feel alone..."  
  
"How strange to hear you saying that..." Sephiroth said, "Are they really that important to you?"  
  
"I've lived with them for practically 17 years..." Cloud explaind, "Now that I'm used to it... I can't think of ever separating from them..."  
  
"Mother... I've always wondered how I was when I was very little..." Aeris said, "Can you please tell me... now that it's all over?"  
  
"You were so sweet... so cute... and you've been... ever since you were born..." Tifa said, "It's strange that, after so much time alive... you've remained the same... the girl that came to me... when I most needed a reason to be happy... besides your father, of course... I wanted something more... I wanted to be a mother..."  
  
"And so I was born..." Aeris said.  
  
"Exactly... that's why you're here..." Tifa said, "Because Cloud loves me... and because I love him..."  
  
"I got many reasons to love both of you..." Cloud said, while approaching them, "You're everything I have for a family, but I like it this way... because you two are here..."  
  
"Father..." Aeris said, "Can we be sure that thing is gone...?"  
  
"I don't know..." Cloud said, "...no, not again! It's still...!?"  
  
"No! After all I did... it's still here..." Aeris said.  
  
"Now... you can go finish it off..." Tifa said.  
  
"Do you trust me, Mother?" Aeris asked.  
  
"More than ever..." Tifa said, "I'll let you choose what you want to fight for... go on... and Aeris, remember, if your body and mind are no longer useful to battle... always try your heart..."  
  
"My heart..." Aeris said, "Yes... you are right... Now... I will head on..."  
  
"Do it for good this time." Sephiroth said.  
  
"...you have my word..." Aeris said, and went to the maze's ruins.  
*** To Aeris' surprise, the Whirlwind Maze turned into simply a circular ground, no longer with so many linear paths or winds to bother move, which were no problem to her either, but all of a sudden, it rained, what no one will ever see in a place so cold. Still, the young girl kept walking forward, until she noticed Jenova, standing still.  
  
"You..." it said, "You have no idea who you decided to mess with, missy..."  
  
"Remember this..." Aeris said, "My name is Aeris Evelyn Strife... I am the daughter of two wonderful people... two people you brought too much pain and suffering..."  
  
"Ah... so you are..." Jenova said, and it looked at Aeris, "No wonder, you are their child... The same eyes as Cloud... and exactly the same face as Tifa..."  
  
"You're a virus that has got to be destroyed before it spreads even more!" Aeris said, "I am here to finish you off!"  
  
"Your name is the same as the Ancient..." Jenova said, "So she is important to them, even in death...? It will be fun destroying you..."  
  
"You won't... because I'll defeat you before you do that!" Aeris said.  
  
"Time to see if the child is even better than the original beings..." Jenova thought, and the battle began.  
*** Jenova released all its power this time, knowing that if it kept fighting the way it did previously, Aeris would destroy it with little trouble. Though Aeris' fury had vanished, her powers remained the same, and so Jenova unleashed its omega power. Aeris fought with her all, but this time Jenova was a lot tougher and it hit Aeris quickly, its speed had also increased, Aeris could barely see its moves, until both paused.  
  
"So... you're finally getting serious..." Aeris said.  
  
"Hmph... do you realize the difference there is between both?" Jenova said, "You should just give it up, I will not make you suffer more."  
  
"Though my family is from Cetria, I am from Gaia, and we have one rule: to never give up against anything." Aeris said, "And you know, I like it..."  
  
"So be it..." Jenova said, "I wanted to destroy you peacefully, but you chose to die differently."  
  
"Get on with it!" Aeris said, and attacked Jenova with her all. As the battle continued, Jenova's difference with Aeris was more and more clear, its powers were over Aeris', but the girl would not surrender even if she knew that. Jenova was hurting Aeris terribly, as she was struggling; she landed blows, but they were in a very small amount compared to Jenova's hits.  
  
"So... will you give up?" Jenova asked Aeris, "It is your last chance... Aeris..."  
  
"What should I do...?" Aeris thought, "If I keep up like this, I will just end up dead... What can I do...? Mother...?"  
  
Aeris immediately remembered what Tifa told her before engaging Jenova.  
  
"Don't hesitate... to fight with your heart... if you're not strong enough..." Tifa said, "Fight for whatever you want to fight for... Aeris..."  
  
"What I want to fight for...?" Aeris thought, and she began to remember many moments of her life, "Ever since I was a child, I always wanted to become a great singer... I always sang ... when I was happy, it made me feel even happier, and when I was sad it made me feel better... and I know that my parents want me like that... Eiko wants to be popular... Mother and Father want peace... the other Aeris wants to find the Promised Land... and all those dreams... those wishes... are in my hands... and I am just about to let them go... no... no, I won't let those dreams fade away so soon! I'll fight, and I'll beat Jenova... even if I have to die myself if I have to!"  
  
"What is your choice? Die vaporized or die slowly and painfully...?" Jenova asked.  
  
"I choose..." Aeris said, smiling, "To defeat you, and make everyone's dreams come true!"  
  
"Do you not understand?" Jenova said, "I am too powerful for you. Aeris, do you still think your heart will let you defeat me? Come on, the human heart is weak, because it seeks the veneer of strength, why do you think everyone trusts you?"  
  
"If you think our heart is weak..." Aeris said, "Let me show you how weak it is!!!"  
  
"Very well, then..." Jenova said, "Take your best shot!"  
*** Aeris, totally decided to finish Jenova for good with the power of her heart, and Jenova, a monster bound to destroy the world, with only the girl standing in its way, have begun the ultimate battle for the universe's survival. The one standing in the end will determine the fate of all that is life. Jenova started quickly, but Aeris managed to block the blow, to its surprise, and Aeris' power and speed began to increase. The girl attacked quickly, not giving Jenova chance to fight back, and when it did, it hit her, but few times. The battle was filled mostly of clashes between both's fists, and they paused.  
  
"Why is this happening!?" Jenova said, "Why did you suddendly increase your power! Aeris! What are you doing to grow stronger every second!?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Aeris said, "All I am doing is... to trust myself, to trust in my power. Your power's still superior to mine, but the difference is: I have a reason to fight for and you do not, or you just don't know it. That reason... which is right in my heart... is what keeps me fighting you... and that is why I am still here."  
  
"You are just trying to confuse me!" Jenova said, "You think I will believe you? Think again! I know you are using some kind of trick!"  
  
"Yes... I am using a trick..." Aeris said, "That trick is... to believe... to hope..."  
  
"Silence!!!" Jenova said, and attacked Aeris desperately, the girl blocked the blow and counterattacked quickly, being able to hit Jenova. Aeris quickly went on to where it fell just to stop it from doing something else. Jenova managed to hit Aeris several times, and she eventually fell buried on the ground, and her presence was no longer felt.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!!! That is what you get! That is what anyone who tries to mess with me will get!!!" Jenova said, "Is another human stupid enough to face me!? Come on, I am waiting for you!"  
  
"You don't need another opponent..." Cloud interrupted Jenova's rather quick celebration.  
  
"That is what you think! But I got rid of your daughter... and you are next!" Jenova said.  
  
"Your enemy's alive and well..." Tifa said, "She's in fact, coming out now..."  
  
Indeed, Aeris reappeared from below ground with all of her power, and hit Jenova, making it fall to the ground and it immediately made a flight back to Aeris' location, where their battle resumed. Aeris' family, Sephiroth and the Ancent Aeris went in to see the conclusion of all that was at stake. Though Jenova was still superior to Aeris in strength, the girl's hope never died, and she fought incredibly against a monster stronger than her. Immediately Jenova tried to launch a Meteor Shower but Aeris stopped it with Shield. Aeris just attacked Jenova and the monster got more and more desperate, in the end making a hasty move.  
  
"You... you will never defeat me... I cannot be beaten!" Jenova said, "I am the strongest...!!! No one... no one can defeat me!!!"  
  
"I have..." Aeris said, and hit Jenova in its stomach with all her power, almost splitting the monster in two again, but this time, it fell to the ground in pain and Aeris came down to deliver the final blow.  
  
"No... this is not the end yet..." Jenova said, "I will be back.... and you will not stop me...!"  
  
"How can you come back if there won't be even a small amount of dust left from you?" Aeris said, and charged the Super Holy Light again, with all her powe this time, to make sure Jenova no longer comes back.  
  
"There will be more monsters stronger than me... you will not stop them... mark my words, girl..." Jenova said.  
  
"Then I already know how to defeat them: I will just... believe." Aeris said, now with all her power focused on one single beam, "Super Holy Light..."  
  
The light's starting point was obviously Aeris' right hand, which was only a few feet away from Jenova like two or three, and the blast flew past Jenova, disintegrating it completely, until the beam disappeared as it left Gaia. Aeris returned to her normal form, but she immediately fell unconscious, Cloud took her in arms, hoping that she was alive.  
  
"Aeris! Come on, say something!" he said.  
  
"No... no... just after she saved me..." Tifa said, "She decided... to give her life for her home... I didn't... want her to die yet... I wanted to see her become an adult... reach her 18... my poor girl..."  
  
"Tifa... you should change those tears into happy ones..." Cloud said, with his hand against Aeris' heart, "Her heart's still beating... and her hands are warm..."  
  
"Really?" Tifa said, "Aeris... why do you... why do you scare me like that...? My dear... my dear girl... don't ever scare me like that..."  
  
Aeris was being carried in Cloud's arms as they left with a triumphant 16- year-old, she smiled, because she is happy that she could hear her parents once more. In Lindblum and Alexandria especially, it was a ruckus: both towns were celebrating the victory of their trusted teenager, while Eiko, her friend, was jumping and dancing like crazy due to the victory, Zidane and Dagger prepared to celebrate as soon as Aeris woke up, as she was immediately taken to her room to be taken care of by her parents.  
*** Aeris Evelyn Strife woke up to find Cloud and Tifa with her, she could barely open her eyes, but she was happy they were there.  
  
"Aeris..." Tifa said, crying, "You woke up...!"  
  
"We're glad you're still here, Aeris..." Cloud said.  
  
"Thank you... Mother... Father..." Aeris said, smiling, "How much time... has passed...?"  
  
"Only one night..." Tifa said, "Your friend Eiko stopped by to see you, but you were still unconscious. She asked us to say hello for her."  
  
"Eiko... she... I wonder what is she doing right now..." Aeris said.  
  
"She knows you'll have a speech once you're better, so she spent the night here, but she'll be ready." Cloud said.  
  
"I have nothing to say, Father..." Aeris said.  
  
"You do. You must say what you have to say about the peace you brought..." Tifa said.  
  
"Rest up, dear." Cloud said, "Oh! By the way, you'll have a concert right after the speech."  
  
"Really?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Tifa said, "Dagger was able to set everything up, all you need is to pick a song."  
  
"Aunt Dagger..." Aeris said, "She takes care of Jenny and still... keeps up for details..."  
  
"We'll let you take a break, come down when you're ready." Tifa said.  
  
"Got it." Aeris said, and Cloud and Tifa left the room.  
*** Aeris went to the overlook of the theater place, where she would have her concert later on. Her speech was exactly the way she likes to say things: softly but directly. She closed up with a very good phrase: "If we ever lost a dear friend... or we gave up on a dream... let us not forget them..." The concert was just about to begin and Aeris changed up clothes: she wore a black mini and a dark-blue blouse, with brown boots. She began specifying why she picked the song, and it was because it mentions how important it is for everyone to remain united through their feelings. That song was called... 1000 Words... THE END 


End file.
